


Random Acts of Kindness

by pandorasxbox



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caring, Dirty Talk, Eventual Sex, Fili & Kili are NOT related, Flirting, M/M, Secrets, Some sadness, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, backstories will be told, fili's kind of a jerk at first, kili's a sweetheart, kili's had a rough past, opportunity, ori is kili's new bestie, talk of past tragedy, truth will be revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 44,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasxbox/pseuds/pandorasxbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life isn't easy for the down-on-their-luck tenants of a six-unit apartment building, but life for the building super, Fili Durin is about to take a turn when he falls for the building's newest tenant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owned these Tolkien/Jackson characters
> 
> The plan is to write a lighter story than my others...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili moves into the first apartment he's ever had on his own, and meets the building superintendent & some of his other neighbors.

Lighting a cigarette, Fili leaned over the third floor balcony railing of his apartment watching his new neighbor awkwardly carry too many items in his arms trying to open the main door to the building without dropping everything. The man snickered at the new guy, who looked up and frowned at his rudeness. 

“You’ve been watching me for the past fifteen minutes struggling with this door every time I bring more things in. Instead of laughing at me, would you mind giving me a hand with this door please?” Begged the irritated brunet.

The blond smirked. “Pfft, no…I don’t think so. You’ll manage on your own.” He crushed the cigarette on the concrete balcony and kicked it off the ledge before returning inside his apartment. The new tenant grit his teeth and growled a little trying once again to grab the door handle.

 _'Really? What a jerk!'_ The box the brunet held slipped from his hand and crashed to the ground. Fili heard the shattering of something so he walked back out onto the balcony to see what happened. Seeing the frustrated brunet cursing and trying to pick up his broken belongings, he did feel a tad guilty for not helping the poor guy, so he went downstairs to him.

The young man was picking up pieces of broken dishes throwing them back into the box he had dropped when he felt the blond’s presence. He felt like punching him until he saw him up close, and heared him speak in a foreign accent. “Hey…What’s your name?” The man with the long blond curls stood in the doorway holding it open. His blue eyes made the brunet forget his own name for a moment.

“Uh…uh, Kili.” He wanted to look away, but couldn’t until a certain awkwardness about it forced him to. 

“I’m Fili. Sorry about that. I guess I should’ve been more neighborly and helped you.” Kili wasn’t sure how sincere his new neighbor was until the man began to help him finish picking up the broken glass. When Fili stood and lifted the cardboard box, Kili now couldn’t take his eyes off his muscular tattooed biceps flexing as the flimsy box shifted in his grasp. 

Fili had quite noticed the attention he was receiving from this new guy. “Could _you_ get the door please?” Hearing the blond clear his throat, Kili refocused. “Oh, yeah, sorry.” The brunet hurried to grab the door, then followed him to his second floor apartment. “How did you know which apartment was mine?”

Fili watched the brunet walk around him to open the apartment door. “Because I’ve live here for years, and there's only six units…I’m also the super.”

“Should I expect you to ignore me in the future if I need help then?” Kili was only half joking about that.

“If you call me to fix something…I’ll get to it when I feel like it…” The blond plopped the cardboard box on the kitchen counter, and turned to give the new tenant a curious smile. 

“Oh. I see how it’s going to be.” Kili gave the blond the same lopsided smile. 

“Uh huh…but you’re kinda sweet…I may come faster for you…” Fili brushed slightly against the brunet as he passed him in the small galley kitchen. Just before he went out the door he warned, "...and keep it down, I live directly above you." 

Kili fell back against the kitchen counter watching the flirtatious blond shut the door. _'What could I break to see how fast he'll answer my call?'_

The superintendent closed Kili's apartment door and headed up the stairs. _'What could I do to get him to call me?'_ He laughed at himself for this was the first time in a long time someone made him feel happy again. As the blond entered his apartment, he went straight to the kitchen to grab a beer. Standing there in front of the refrigerator, Fili twisted the cap off of his bottle and took a drink. He reached out to touch a photo held to the fridge door with a magnet in the shape of a rose. "I miss you, Mom."

Just as Kili was about to take out some trash, he opened the door to find two men standing there ready to knock. "Welcome neighbor!" They both said in unison. The older gentleman held out a hand to greet him, as the younger handed him an apple pie. "I'm Dori, and this is my youngest brother, Ori. Our middle brother Nori isn't home right now, but I'm sure you'll meet him soon enough." The eldest rambled on while the younger just stared and smiled at their new neighbor.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you both. I was just taking this trash out, you can come in if you'd like." The silver haired brother reached for the bag. "Let me take that out for you so you and Ori can chat." 

Kili was shocked at the kindness these two were offering compared to the rudeness he received from the super when he first got here today. "Thank you, I appreciate it!" Dori took the two trash bags clinking as he walked, full of broken glass. "Come on in, Ori. I would love to share some of that pie with you, but unfortunately all my dishes are broken. Well, except for a couple drinking glasses. Would you like something to drink?" 

Ori waved a hand. "No, no, I'm fine, and the pie, it's all for you! Would you like to go to the thrift store with me tomorrow? Maybe we could find you a few new dishes?" 

The brunet smiled at the offer. "I'd like that, of course I'll go with you! I'm needing some new clothes for my new job anyway, it could be fun!" 

That night when Kili went to bed, at first he felt uncomfortable being in his new surroundings lying there on his mattress on the floor until a thought occurred to him that made him smile. For the first time in the past five years, he was home. He wasn't on the street, or in a shelter anymore. He wasn't staying with a friend or living with an abusive lover. This was _his_ home. _'I think I'm going to like it here.'_


	2. Three Out of Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili's grateful for three of the four neighbors he's met.

Ori walked across the hallway to see if his new neighbor would possibly up and ready to go to the thrift store with him. Kili had been up and ready to go with the sunrise waiting for him. The two were going down the stairs to the front door of the building when another tenant was leaving at the same time. 

He was a rather rotund fellow, and just as friendly as Ori as he greeted them both. Ori quickly introduced them. “Kili, this is Bombur. He lives below me here on the main level. Bombur, this is our new tenant, Kili.”

“Well, hello there Mr. Kili! Good to meet you. Where are you two off to so early this morning?” The jolly man was rather chipper for such an early cool, late spring morning. Ori was explaining as they walked to the bus stop, how they were headed to the thrift store to get Kili some new clothes for his new job, and a few dishes to replace the ones that broke. 

Just as Kili finished telling Bombur how he had dropped his box of dishes, and how rude Fili had been about not helping him, the blond walked passed the three. “I heard that. It’s not my fault you couldn’t figure out how to prop the door open for yourself…Don’t be late Bombur!” 

Bombur shook his head and rolled his eyes. “That’s Fili for you.” Kili furrowed his brow watching Fili pass them by and hop into a beat up old car parked along the sidewalk. “He has a car?” 

Bombur sighed as he replied, “Yes, and he still won’t take me to work with him. We’re fry cooks at a diner not far from here, and even though we’ve worked together for years working pretty much the same hours, he still won’t drive me. I still have to take the bus.” Bombur sounded disgusted, but kept a smile on his face. 

“Hmm…that’s just rude.” Kili found this to be a selfish thing to do, but seemed to fit from what he’d already learned about their super. “So if Fili has another job, that means he’s not always available if we need him for something then, huh?”

Ori shook his head, and chuckled a bit. “Even when he’s home he’s _not available_ a lot of the time. He’ll get around to fixing things when he wants to.” 

As the three made their way to the bus stop, Kili watched his new neighbors how they interacted with strangers on the bus. They were a friendly lot, and he felt fortunate to have at least three good neighbors so far even if the fourth wasn’t so pleasant.

~

After a few hours of rummaging through the large thrift store looking for good deals, the two finally paid for their things and were on their way. It was getting close to lunchtime, and Ori didn’t want his time with Kili to end yet. The young man pulled his little cart behind him with the items they bought at the thrift store, and smiled at his new friend. “Would you like to go to the diner where Bombur works? We could get something to eat before we head home? I know its lunchtime, but they serve breakfast all day, and it’s really good!”

Kili agreed and as the two decided to grab a couple seats at the counter, a certain blond caught his eye. The fry cook was staring at him through the open order window to the kitchen while he worked. The brunet picked up his menu and held it in front of his face. “What’s Fili’s deal anyway?” 

“What do you mean?” Ori asked as he looked over the menu selections.

“I’m not sure if I should be offended, or turned on by him the way he’s staring at me.” Kili made his friend laugh out loud. “He likes you.”

Kili peeked over his menu briefly to see the blond still watching him. “This isn’t uncomfortable at all…Why would you say he likes me?”

Just as Ori was about to answer, their waitress stepped up to the counter to ask for their order. Kili checked his wallet before ordering a glass of water, two eggs, a side of bacon and toast. “That sounds good, I’ll have the same, but could you get a couple coffees please?” 

“Ori, I don’t have enough money for coffee.” Kili was about to stop the waitress, but Ori quickly offered. “It’s on me.” He smiled as the waitress turned to put the order slip up for the fry cooks and get their coffee. 

“Thank you.” The brunet smiled, so grateful to have made such a good friend already. “You’re welcome. I got in a few extra hours of work at the bookstore last week anyway, it’s no big deal I’m happy to buy it for you.” Within minutes, Ori looked up surprised to see how quickly the waitress returned with their food and coffee. “Wow they're working fast back there today!” The waitress laughed as she sat the plates down, and walked away to wait on other customers.

Kili stared down at his plate. Seeing he had a fairly large helping of hash browns added to his order, he started to tell their waitress his order was wrong when the blond fry cook caught his attention. With a stern look, Fili put a finger to his lips and shook his head as if to tell him to keep quiet about the ‘mistake’ in his order. 

The brunet stifled a grin, and nudged Ori pointing at his plate. “Do you want some?” After seeing the potatoes on Kili’s plate, Ori grinned. “I told you he likes you.”

"Why do say that?" Kili couldn't imagine Fili liking anyone, but for himself.

"I know that look...same look he used to give his boyfriend..." Ori caught himself too late. Fili wouldn't be pleased if he knew.

"Used to? Did they break up?" Now Kili's curiosity had peeked. 

Ori stammered a bit. "I-I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have said anything at all about him. That's not up to me to tell you. Please don't make me say anymore, and don't let Fili know I mentioned anything about him..."

~

Dori was just coming down the stairs to check their mailbox, when he saw his brother and Kili arriving home. With much excitement he opened the door for them so Ori could pull his cart through easily. “Kili! You have a gift waiting for you at your door, you must open it! I’ve been dying to know what it is!” 

Kili and Ori hurried up the stairs with Dori to check out the package. It was an elegant black box with a beautiful gold bow. At first the brunet was hesitant to even lift it, but after unlocking his door he took the medium sized box inside and sat it on his little cardboard table. 

Ori bit his lip watching Kili carefully lift the lid off the box waiting with anticipation to see what was inside. Kili’s eyes grew wide looking at the contents, then at Dori.

“Who would’ve given you such a lovely gift, Kili?” The youngest brother asked curiously as Kili picked up a bowl from the box examining it closely.

“Dori, you didn’t?” The brunet still couldn’t imagine who would have, or could have bought him such an expensive set of fine china. 

Dori shook his head adamantly. “I wish I could take credit for this, but I certainly couldn’t afford Mikasa china, not even for myself!” 

Many hours later, Kili came home from the laundromat carrying his freshly washed new clothes he bought from the thrift store that morning. There was a man standing on the sidewalk leading to the apartment, and he seemed rather confused looking around.

Kili kept his distance at first, then asked if the man needed some help. The befuddled older man had a sort of crazed look in his eye, but smiled back at the brunet acknowledging his kindness to check on him. “I think I’m at the right building.” The man stated as he turned around to look at the building again.

From a couple stories up, Kili heard someone snicker. As he looked up where he assumed he knew who was being disrespectful, he was correct in thinking so. “The man’s lost Fili, what’s so funny about that?”

Fili put out his cigarette, and yelled down to the man. “Bifur! You’re home! Come on in!” Giving Kili a look. “He’s not lost, Kili. He does this all the time.” 

The blond went inside and closed his door soon emerging out the front door of the building to take Bifur by the arm to lead him upstairs with Kili following behind. “Is he alright?”

“He’s fine. He just gets confused sometimes, and when his drunk of a cousin doesn’t lock their door, Bifur gets out and thinks he’s lost. He never goes anywhere, he stand outside and looks around. That’s why I was watching him…to make sure he didn’t wander off.” Fili sounded irritated. He didn’t appreciate Kili’s righteous tone. 

Feeling a little bad for scolding Fili after watching the super take care of his neighbor getting him into the apartment across from his own, the apologetic tenant sat his laundry basket by his door and finished walking up the second set of stairs to the third floor when he saw Fili leave the unit. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” 

“You don’t need to come up here. Bifur’s fine, and his drunk cousin’s passed out in his chair as I suspected.” Fili looked around, and started for his door across the hall from Bifur’s unit just as Kili made it all the way onto the third floor.

“I thought maybe we could…you know, maybe we could…talk…” Kili wanted a fresh start with his neighbor, hoping they too could be friends.

“No. I don’t feel like _talking_.” The blond super said sarcastically as he started to unlock his door. When he noticed the dejected new guy starting back down the stairs, he took a deep breath, and lightened his tone to say with a cocky smirk. “Maybe I'd be more interested if you said you wanted to fuck or something." Descending the stairs, Kili froze but didn't want to look up at Fili until he continued. "But, maybe someday we’ll... _talk_ …I think I'd really like to _talk_ with you sometime.”


	3. Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili starts his two new jobs, and meets the rest of his neighbors this day.

Kili hadn’t been awake long when someone was knocking on his door. Looking out the peephole he saw a cheerful Dori standing there. “Good Sunday morning to ya Kili! Would you like to join us for breakfast? I make a mean breakfast casserole, and there’s plenty to share between the four of us.”

The newest tenant accepted the offer, and after throwing on some clothes he joined his neighbors for breakfast at their home. The middle brother stood up from the small kitchen table reaching out a hand to greet him. “I’m Nori. Good to meet you, Kili. Ori’s told me all about you.”

Kili took the seat between Ori and Nori as Dori placed the hot out-of-oven casserole dish in the center of the table. Once Dori sat, he and Ori quickly bowed their heads to say a brief prayer of thanks. Kili noticed Nori roll his eyes, but the brunet bowed his head discreetly to follow suit. It had been a long time since he’d been around anyone besides his grandmother that did this practice. 

Afterwards he asked, “Do you go to church?” Dori shook his head as he began spooning out a serving of the casserole. “No need. Faith is carried within a person, not a building.” Kili quite agreed. His grandmother took him with her when he was young, but he never went back after she died. Still what he learned in church wasn’t as much as what he’d learned from his grandmother herself. 

“So Kee, did you ever find out who sent you that china?” Ori asked as now Nori seemed more interested in the conversation. “You have china? Who’s the manufacturer?” Dori slapped Nori’s arm. “Don’t you even think about it!”

Kili was a little confused by the interaction between Dori and Nori, but proceeded to answer Ori’s question. “Uh, no, I have no idea. Nobody knows where I live accept for all of you in this building. I’m guessing maybe the landlord? You know, like a welcome gift? I don’t know anyone that could have afforded such a gift.”

Kili had deducted everyone he knew, and nothing added up. Dori said he didn’t do it, Ori was with him all day up to the point of finding the gift, and the only other people he had met that knew where he lived were Bombur and Fili, and they were at work. Besides, he just met Bombur that morning, and Fili was too selfish a person, there was no way he would have done it.

After breakfast was over, and the four had conversed for a while, Kili thanked them for sharing their breakfast with him before he had to leave. In an hour or so he would be starting one of his new jobs. He didn’t like the idea of working at a Quik-Mart, but he learned years ago if you need money, take whatever job is available like it or not. The second job he took was a bartender at the local bar down the street from his new home. He wasn’t going to make much working there, but it was something to do in the evenings and any amount of money mattered. 

Kili was half way through a fairly quick shower when the water slowly turned from warm to cold. Of course, why shouldn’t the water heater break? After quickly rinsing off, he dried off and dressed for the day. Knowing he didn’t have much time to get to work, he figured he would ask Fili to do something about the water heater when he got home before starting his second job.

On the way out of the building, he witnessed Fili yelling at some old man standing on the sidewalk. “Fili! What’s wrong with you? Why are you yelling at the man?” The old man smiled at the curious youngster as Fili gave Kili a contemptuous look, and yelled at him too. “I wasn’t yelling _at_ him! You have to yell so he can hear you, he’s practically deaf!” The blond put a hand on the old man’s shoulder, and gave him a nod before walking toward the building in a huff.

Kili looked at the old man still smiling at him, seemingly clueless to what just transpired between the two young men. “Do you live here?” He asked the old gray haired man who leaned forward putting a hand to his ear. Kili didn’t like to raise his voice, but knew he needed to and asked again. 

The old man nodded and replied loudly, “Yes! My name’s Óin, what’s your name son?” After Kili told Óin his name, the old man responded with, “Billy! Nice to meet you, Billy!” Kili laughed and tried to correct him, but Óin just nodded and trundled on his way. Apparently Kili just received a new name, and he was alright with that.

~`~

After a long six hour shift of training at the quick mart, Kili walked home to rest for a bit before having to leave for his second job. Just when he got settled on his sofa, he remembered his water heater. Having Fili huff away earlier made him a little hesitant to ask the super for help, but it was the man’s job and the water heater had to be fixed.

Kili walked up the two flights of stairs to stand before Fili’s apartment door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked and waited. And waited. He could hear someone was inside, so he waited some more after knocking a second time. “Fili! I know you’re in there!”

The blond slid open a thin sliding peephole revealing only his blue eyes. “What do you want?”

Getting right to the point of why he was there, the tenant explained. “There’s something wrong with my water heater. The water turned cold after only a few minutes this morning, and there's still no hot water.” 

“What do you want me to do about it?” Fili asked sarcastically.

Kili wasn’t expecting such a response. He thought it was pretty explanatory being directed at the one person who should fix the problem here. “I’m asking you to fix it…please?”

The little sliding peephole closed without any further conversation about that matter. The befuddled tenant stood there for a moment unsure if the rude superintendent was going to fix the water heater or not. Kili knocked again against his better judgment. 

Fili slid open the peephole again and snapped. “What now?”

Exasperated, the brunet asked “Are you going to fix it or not?” 

“Did you expect me to run straight to your apartment and fix it this instant? I’ll fix it when I get around to it! Why didn’t you ask me this morning? I could’ve had it fixed by now!” The super was just as irritated with his tenant for not telling him this morning when he wasn't so tired.

“I would have asked you this morning, but you were too busy yelling at me about Óin!” Kili turned to walk away mumbling. “I have to get to my next job.”

Just as he got to the bottom of the first flight of stairs, Fili opened his door and stepped into the hallway. “Where are you working?” Kili wasn’t sure if he wanted the blond to know about his job at the bar, but told him anyway before heading on down the next flight of stairs to his unit.

~`~

Kili wasn’t normally going to get an eight hour shift at the corner bar, but because it was his first night the owner thought it would be a good idea giving him more time to train and get acclimated. Everything was going well, and the new bartender was enjoying working here. He got to meet some of the regular customers which included another one of his neighbors, Bofur.

Bofur was Bifur’s cousin who lived across from Fili on the third floor. He was very outgoing and knew everyone in the bar. Making his rounds to chat with the other customers, Bofur would always find his way back to his seat at the corner of the wooden bar. 

“Don’t ever let anyone else sit here, Kili, this is my seat! Everyone knows that, but now and then a new customer comes along and thinks they might take my seat, but no…” He shook his head for emphasis. “This seat is mine!” Kili laughed and said jokingly, “That’s not your seat! You’re names not on it!” 

The increasingly intoxicated man slid off the stool, and pointed at the seat showing Kili indeed Bofur’s name was carved into the wood. “Ahh, I stand corrected! Want another beer, Bofur?” After handing over another cold bottle to the bar’s resident patron, Kili looked up to see Fili walking in taking the seat next to Bofur.

Knowing he was being watched his first evening on the job, Kili smiled and asked his newest customer what he could get for him. After handing the blond the beer he ordered, Kili started to walk to the other end of the bar, but Fili called him back. “I, uh, fixed your water heater.”

“Thanks.” Kili didn’t know by his tone, if the super wanted a medal for his accomplishment. Another customer walked in taking a seat at the opposite end of the bar. He was very well dressed, and seemed out of place in this rundown part of town.

“Can I get you something?” The bartender asked the man. He ordered some fancy cocktail Kili had never heard of, so he asked his boss about it. The bar owner made the drink showing Kili how it was done so he would know in the future explaining how this man comes into the bar from time to time, but not very often. The owner headed to his office in the back room. 

As the remaining bar hours ticked by, Bofur was holding Kili’s attention telling story after story when the bartender realized the well dressed man had left the bar. “Oh shit! He didn't pay, I’m going to get fired on my first day!” Fili got up and threw his cash for his tab on the bar with a little extra for Kili. “I’m outta here.”

As the blond started to walk by the seat where the seemingly well-to-do man had been sitting, he reached down and found an envelope on the man’s stool. “Hey, Kili! Look at this, he must have left this here.” He handed the envelope to nervous bartender. 

Fili watched as Kili opened the envelope to find three hundred dollars inside with a handwritten note. _‘Take care of everyone tonight, and you keep the rest for yourself. You did great, keep up the good work!’_

Fili shouted for Bofur. “Come on, Bofur! We’re going home!” The blond threw an arm around his drunk neighbor helping him along. Just as they were going out the door, he looked back at Kili and said in a somewhat jealous tone, “Must be your lucky day, huh?”

About a half hour after closing, Kili got home completely exhausted from his very long work day. As he stood at the door of his apartment, he felt as if someone was watching him. Turning to look toward the stairs he saw Fili sitting at the top of the first flight of stairs. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you got home safe." The blond stood and began to ascend the next flight of stairs to go to his place. "...and you did." 

The brunet sighed, "Fili..." he heard the building super stop on the stairs. "...thank you." Though he couldn't see him, he heard the reply. "No problem."


	4. Fix It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili has an enlightening day at the quick-mart, and Fili tries to fix more than a leaky pipe for him.

_’What would you want if you could have anything in the world?’ The age old question awaited Fili’s answer. ‘I have all I could ever want already. I have you…’_

Fili’s eyes flew open as he gasped awaking with a start from a dream, then realizing how very late he was getting ready for work. Quickly throwing on his clothes, brushing his teeth and trying to rake a brush through his tangled curls made him growl. “Fuck it!” He grabbed a hairband to pull his golden curls into a messy ponytail, and was soon on his way.

Ori exited his apartment the same time Kili did, both on their way to work. Bombur was walking up the stairs one step at a time as he saw his two neighbors walking down. “Where are you going Bombur?” Ori asked knowing it was time for his neighbor to leave for work as well, he should be going out, not up.

“My refrigerator stopped working, and now everything’s gone bad. I just went to the grocery the other day to stock up for the month, now it’s all wasted.” Bombur was rightly upset. That was a lot of wasted on food he was going to have to replace now with money he didn’t have. 

Before he could get much further up the stairs, Fili came bounding down the stairs passing them all as Bombur tried to catch him. “Fili...Fili!” The kept going like he didn’t hear his co-worker. 

Kili jumped down a few steps running passed Bombur, and hurried after their super following him all the way out the door of the building. “Fili! Bombur needs you!” 

“Tell him he’s going to be late for work if he doesn’t hurry! I’m already running late! He can talk to me when he gets there!” Fili continued to run down the sidewalk toward his car. 

The brunet rolled his eyes and threw his hands up before looking back to see Ori and Bombur just now exiting the building. “He is im-possible!” Bombur patted Kili on the back as they walked. “It’s alright. I’ll tell him when I get to work. He can’t do anything about it right now anyway.”

~`~

An elderly lady slowly dug in her change purse trying to find enough coins to pay for the quart of milk, a dozen eggs and loaf of bread she wanted to purchase as Kili waited patiently watching his checkout line growing behind her. The irritated man standing behind her began making unnecessary rude comments until Kili’s dark eyes finally met his, warning him to shut up in which he promptly did.

When she finally came to the conclusion she was eighty-five cents short, Kili reached in his pocket and found enough coins to cover her bill. The woman got tears in her eyes, and held his hand for a moment. “Bless you! I can’t tell you how much this means to me. You remind me of my grandson that died not long ago. Maybe he reached through you to help me today.” 

At first Kili thought she was a little crazy because he didn’t believe in spirits, but if it made her happy, so be it. It made him feel good to help her out. He smiled warmly as he patted her hand on top of his before they parted. “Glad I could help you. You have a nice day, mam.” 

As the rude man put his things on the counter, he asked “Are you going to pay for mine too, sweet thing?” Without missing a beat, Kili replied “Not a chance. What comes around, goes around, dude.”

Later that day, a young mother pushing a stroller, carrying an infant while a little boy followed behind her sat a gallon of milk and a box of cereal on the counter. The little boy smiled and waved at Kili as he slid a chocolate candy bar on the counter. Kili smiled back with a little wink.

The young woman saw the candy and immediately grabbed it to put it back. “You know we don’t have money for that!” She scolded. Kili asked for the candy bar and scanned it anyway. The woman furrowed her brow “I said…” 

The cashier shook his head. “Your order has already been paid for. Let your son have the candy. He can share it with his sister.” Kili pointed at the little girl in the stroller. The appreciative young mother nodded in acknowledgment and a quiet thank you figuring he was the one who was going to pay her bill. 

After the morning incident with the elderly woman, Kili remembered the large amount of money he received the night before at the bar. He felt fortunate the man at the bar had left him such a large tip that his boss let him keep, he wanted to share with those he deemed worth helping out while he had the money to give. 

Seeing the mother walk away, she bent down to kiss her son on the head as they smiled at one another. She then help him break the chocolate to give some to his sister. Kili knew he did right choosing them to help seeing the love they shared. There were many of his own childhood days, he would ask his mother for some candy, and would be beaten just for asking when they got home. 

_'How dare you embarrass me in front of everyone asking for candy you little brat! You know I don't have money for that junk!' After being slapped across the face, little seven-year-old Kili knew more than a slap would follow, but he called like he saw it. 'You don't have money for drugs either, but you buy them!'_

~`~

Bombur had been on his aching feet all day, and just wanted to get something to eat and relax for a bit, but he knew he had to clean out his broken refrigerator. Grabbing the trash bags, he grumbled on the verge of tears looking at all the once delicious food he just bought now ruined going into the trash. 

Hearing someone knocking on his door, the rotund tenant opened the door shocked to see Fili so soon after work. The super wasn’t up for small talk as he went straight to work checking out the old refrigerator. With a sigh, he looked at his tenant who seemed overly attached to his kitchen appliance. “I’m sorry, Bombur, but I don’t think I can fix it. You’re going to have to get a new one, which could take a few days. I’ll put an order in with the landlord and hopefully you’ll get it soon.” 

Bombur was sad, but it wasn’t Fili’s fault it couldn’t be fixed. He wasn’t going to have enough money to buy any more food to replace what he lost anyway. He thanked the super for checking it out, and doing what he could before the blond left the tenant’s apartment. 

Fili was about to ascend the last flight of stairs going up to his floor when Kili opened his door, and peeked out. “Fili? Do you have a minute? I think the drain is leaking under the kitchen sink.” The brunet waited for the super to have some smartass remark, but instead without a word he came back down the stairs and followed his tenant to the small kitchen. 

The blond got down on the floor to look inside the cabinet beneath the sink. Pulling a flashlight out of his toolbox, he handed it to Kili. “Could you hold this for me?” Kili got down on the floor to hold the light where it was needed, occasionally handing Fili the tools he asked for. 

Once the pipe had been fixed, Kili turned off the flashlight as Fili sat on the floor next him wiping his hands on his ripped jeans. “Thank you.” Was all the brunet said, and Fili grinned showing off his dimples. “This was easy enough to fix. You could’ve done this yourself you know.” 

“I don’t have any tools.” Kili said trying to defend why he asked for the super’s help. 

“Uh, huh…I thought I saw a wrench lying on the table when I walked in.” Kili forgot about the tool he tried to use earlier to fix the leak himself. He didn’t want Fili to know he failed at being a handyman. “I think you just wanted a reason to get me here.” 

“No, you just fixed the leak. It was really leaking…” The blond pulled the hairband out releasing his messy ponytail he’d worn since he got up this morning. “I think you started the leak, is what I really think…” 

“Got anything else you need me to _fix_?" Kili started to get off the floor at the same time Fili did bumping into one another. The blond took a chance leaning on one hand against the counter standing very close to Kili. "What was it you said the other night? You wanted to _talk_?”

Kili swallowed trying to regain some control he was slowly losing as Fili threw his wrench into the toolbox, and his biceps flexed as he lifted the heavy box onto the counter. “What do you want to talk about? Maybe you want to talk about how you want me to slide those tight jeans of yours down, and get down on my knees for you? I am at your service 24/7 right? Whatever you need?” Kili took a deep breath and slid to the side to back away a tad. “No...You’re done right?” 

The blond hummed as his cocky smirk returned. “Hmm...Not really. I’m just getting started. If you prefer that sort of thing, I could talk dirty to you, or we could just _talk_. I could _talk_ all night if you’d let me, I'm that good at _talking_. Whatever turns you on most…” 

“Fili, I called you here to fix my…” Kili couldn’t stop staring into Fili’s blue eyes. He wanted to touch him. He didn't want to move away from him, but this was too easy. 

“Right. Don’t get your panties in a twist, Kee. I’ll be right upstairs if you _need_ me.” The blond brushed against him again as he did the first day he met him there in his small kitchen as he left. After the door closed, Kili was able to exhale fully again. 

~`~

Ori stopped by the next afternoon to hang out with Kili for a little bit after he got home from work at the quick-mart. The two shared a bag of chips and had a couple beers Kili had bought with some of his extra money he got from the bar the other night. 

“So Ori, you mentioned something about Fili having a boyfriend. What happened?” Ori clammed up fast shaking his head. “I can’t talk about it, Kee. If Fili wants you to know, he’ll tell you about him.”

Ori tipped his head a bit. “Are you…falling for him? Because I can tell he likes you.”

Kili took a drink from his bottle. “Just curious…My first night I worked at the bar, Fili was waiting for me when I got home. Said he was making sure I got home safe. Then last night, I didn’t see him, but I heard someone walking up the stairs, and then I could tell it was his door close after I got home.” 

Seeing his friend's bottom lip begin to quiver, the brunet knew there was much more to this story. “Ori? Is there something I need to know?” 

Suddenly they heard the bang of a delivery truck door opening. Stepping onto the second floor balcony they watched Fili run out to greet the delivery drivers, and guide them to Bombur’s apartment with his new refrigerator. The blond was all smiles until he saw Ori and Kili watching him.

“That’s a really nice fridge, Fili.” Ori commented to the superintendent holding the building door open for the delivery men. “Don’t break yours on purpose thinking you’ll get one as good as this one, Ri.” Fili responded.

Kili looked at Ori. “Kili…Fili’s always come across as kind of a cocky jerk, and it got worse over the past three months when...things went bad for him, but we’ve all noticed a big change in him since you moved in. He seems kind of…happy again. He's really not a bad person deep down. You have to get to know him.” The brunet sighed looking out at nothing hearing his friend, but maybe not listening to him. “Maybe you should give him a chance…”


	5. Not So Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori tells Kili the basic truth about what happened to Fili's last boyfriend.

_’I love you so much, my sunshine.’ With the touch of his gentle mother's hand smoothing over his hair, Fili smiled feeling content. ‘Don’t let anyone tell you, you can’t do something. You can do anything you put your mind to. I’m so proud of you, Fili.’ Fili’s smile faded with the sound of a different harsh voice yelling at him. ‘You think life’s so easy, get a job you lazy ass! Your mother would be ashamed of you seeing you lying around here doing nothing!”_

For days now, Fili had awaken in a cold sweat from vivid dreams so real because they were real conversations he had with people in life. Looking at the clock, he was thankful he was off work. With a little sigh of frustration that he couldn’t get back to sleep, the blond whipped off the blankets and headed down the stairs to get his mail he had forgot about for days. Surely the postal delivery person would be happy for him to get his junk mail out of the box.

Sensing someone staring at him from behind, Fili turned around to see Óin standing at his door. “Are you okay Óin?” The older man wasn’t looking well at all. He shook his head, and shouted “I haven’t felt well for days, but someone left some nice hot soup and some cold medicine for me the other day! That’s was so nice! How did they know I needed that?” Fili grinned and waited for the old man to get his mail before taking Óin by the arm, and slowly lead him back inside his apartment getting him comfortable in his chair again. 

“Do you need anything?” Óin just smiled and nodded. “I need to be able to hear again! Ha! Ha ha!” He chuckled loudly, then coughed. Fili covered him up and turned his television on for him. “Call me if you need anything, alright?” 

“You’re a good boy, Fili. Good just like your beautiful mother was…” The gray haired man said as Fili looked away, closing the old man’s door behind him.

Bombur stepped out from his apartment just as the blond was going back up to his place. “Fili? Did you notice or see anyone leave a couple of large coolers at my door yesterday?” Fili thought that was odd, but answered that he hadn’t seen such a thing. Bombur proceeded to tell him all food that was packed into those two large coolers left on his doorstep. “Hmm…maybe the landlord sent it to you knowing you had to have your refrigerator replaced and all.” 

It sounded logical, Bombur agreed it must be so. “He’s a pretty great guy giving me such a huge refrigerator and then all this food! I’m feeling so fortunate for the generosity, I think I might cook up a big dinner to share with everyone tonight!”

~`~

 _'Why was life so cruel to good people?'_ Fili walked to the Quik-Mart a few blocks away to get a few things. _'Why did some people have everything, when others had nothing?'_ For the first time watching the other people shopping being selective about what the were buying because every coin counted really bothered him. _'Some people's wealth was handed to them while others had to work very hard for what they had.'_

There was a middle aged man paying for the items he had on the counter. Fili could tell the man was rather intoxicated as he wobbled a bit and his hands shook as he handed over the cash to pay for his goods. Just as he was about to the door, he tripped and fell. Two teenaged boys had just walked in the door and instead of helping the man up, they laughed at him calling him names as they stepped over him. 

Fili glared at the boys, and put down his things to help the man up. When the man started walking out the door and the blond noticed some money and a set of keys lying where the man had fallen. He picked up the money and keys catching the man to give it back to him. One of the teens razzed Fili telling him how stupid he was for not keeping the money, that the drunk would never know he lost it. The teen wasn't prepared for the muscular blond to pick him up by his shirt and verbally put him in his place. _'People suck.'_ All Fili wanted to do now was go home and sit on his balcony to drink, and be left alone. 

Two little girls playing hopscotch on the sidewalk moved out of the way when they saw Fili walking their way. They noticed the man appeared to be in a foul mood. He certainly didn’t look pleased about something, and turned to snap at one of the girls who was running up behind him. “What? What do you want?” 

When the little girl held up a twenty-dollar bill, he felt so small inside. “You dropped this. I’m sure you need it.” The other girl walked over to join them. He could see right away they were twins. She handed Fili a pretty yellow flower she had found earlier that morning she planned to give her mother. “You look like you need some cheering up. This is for you to make you feel better.” 

Fili took the flower giving them a slight smile. Noticing how dirty and raggedy the girls’ clothes were, he told them, “Keep the money. Take it to your parents, and tell them I said to buy you two a couple pretty new dresses, okay?" The girls beamed at the nice blond man. "I appreciate your honesty, little ladies.” Seeing how happy he made the girls warmed his heart as he smiled going on his way. He looked at the flower with renewed faith, and it reminded him of his mother. Yellow flowers were her favorite.

Continuing on down the sidewalk not far from home, Fili heard a familiar voice coming from behind. “I saw that. You’re not such a selfish jackass after all.” 

"Whatever!" He scoffed, and kept walking into the building as Kili caught up to him. 

“I don’t have to work today either. Want to go somewhere?” Kili asked.

Fili couldn’t resist, and he was still a little irritated with the brunet. “Why? So we can talk? Sure you don’t have something more for me to fix so you can tease me some more?” 

Kili knew he had an opportunity to start over with Fili. He knew they could be friends, and didn’t want to lose the chance. “I’ve never tried to tease you! So yeah…no…yes…for real, I just want to talk to you. Get to know you. The real you.”

“I don’t feel like going anywhere. Can we hang out at your place?” Fili suggested. Maybe it would be good to start over with Kili with the possibility of them becoming great friends.

Kili was very happy Fili accepted. “Alright. My place after dinner with Bombur, of course. He’s invited everyone…even you!”

 

Long after dinner was over, Kili led Fili into his home giving him a beer before they went outside to sit on the balcony as it was still a little warm out. It was very awkward for them both at first, so they just drank a couple beers in silence. Fili honestly wasn't into talking seriously about anything, so he waited for Kili to start their conversation.

"How long have you lived here?" Kili could tell all of the tenants seemed to have lived here a long time, but Fili made him curious because of his accent. 

"Seven years. My parents divorced when I was seventeen. My mother had met and married someone from around here, and I didn't want to leave New Zealand. So I lived with my father until he kicked me out. I moved here when I was nineteen to live with my mother in this building. She died two years later...and I'm still here." Fili wasn't having a good time talking with Kili so far. He didn't like talking about his past, but he knew there were basic questions everyone asks when they meet someone. 

“There’s something more you want to ask me, isn’t there?” Taking another drink of his beer, Fili fidgeted anticipating with growing anxiety the question he knew Kili was intent on asking. Kili took another drink from his bottle as well. “Yes. Ori won’t tell me, but it’s been on my mind for a while now, and I don’t want to make this anymore uncomfortable or anything, but…you had a boyfriend?”

Fili suddenly became very distant, and silent. It was the question he dreaded. “What happened? Did you have a bad break up?” The blond continued to sit in silence for a few more minutes, then sat his bottle down and got up to leave. Kili wasn’t expecting the mentioning of Fili’s ex to be this hard on him. 

“Wait! Fili! I’m sorry!” The brunet grabbed Fili’s arm to stop him. When he turned to look at Kili, he saw the painful mixture of anger and sorrow that also reflected in his voice. “Frerin died three months before you moved here…I can’t talk about him yet, Kee…it hurts too much...” The blond pulled away and left the apartment. Kili stood there hearing him run up the stairs. This was not what he was expecting to hear at all. 

Kili had no idea and he felt bad for asking, but now he really wanted to know how Frerin died. He felt it was important he knew while trying to understand Fili, so he went to visit Ori again. “Ori, he said Frerin died…How did he died?”

Ori was still reluctant to tell him anything, but finally caved a little. “I will tell you the truth, but Fili will have to tell you the details. Please don’t let him know I even told you this much.” Kili agreed for he wanted to know what made Fili so extremely upset because he could tell there was more to it than just the fact Frerin died. “It also explains why Fili’s been so protectively waiting and watching for you to come home at night after working at the bar…Frerin didn’t just die, Kili…someone killed him. ”


	6. Afraid To Love Again

Fili laid in bed tossing and turning, just couldn’t sleep. Kili didn’t know anything about Frerin, it was obvious Ori hadn’t told him anything. He didn’t mean to run out on Kili, but discussing Frerin with him was something he wasn't prepared to do nor wanted to do. Memories of that horrible night was as fresh as an open wound, he couldn't seem to heal and was something he wanted to forget. He wanted to remember Frerin as the caring, sweet, fun-loving person he was in life. The way he loved Fili was all the twenty-six year old ever wanted.

In the blink of an eye, an evil person changed Fili’s life forever. Taking the only person left in this world he loved besides his father away from him left him bitter. _‘Why did I choose to stay here?’_ He asked himself daily. When Kili moved in, he knew why he stayed. There was something about that raven-haired man that pissed him off, intrigued him, and enchanted him both playfully and lustfully all at the same time. It was a true tug-of-war within, a love-hate feeling he had for Kili. _'Could I ever truly give my heart to someone again?'_

The violence of how he lost Frerin still haunted the grieving young man. What if he fell so deeply in love again, with Kili, and tragedy struck again? Not that it would, but Fili knew he’d never be able to go on living if he lost another person he'd loved. He couldn’t help but have a pessimistic outlook on life now. Life was so hard for some it turned them jealous, hateful, greedy, violent. All these thoughts tormented him like a raging river of anger flowing through his mind.

Though it was very late, Fili felt the need to get in his car and drive. No where in particular, he just wanted to get away. When he opened his door, he found someone up to no good. “What do you think you’re doing, Nori?”

His neighbor was fiddling with Bofur’s apartment door lock spun around as Fili shut his door behind him, and approached the middle Ri brother. “Fili! I was just stopping by to visit with Bofur...”

“Bullshit. You were trying to break into their place again, weren’t you?” The blond felt his blood pulsing through his veins as he stared holes into the man.

“I-I…no! I wouldn’t do that to my friends!” Obviously knowing he was busted, Nori nervously twitched.

Hearing the men talking in the hallway outside his place, Bifur opened the door. “Is it morning already?”

“No, Bifur. Go back to sleep. Nori was just leaving.” After Bifur nodded and shut the door, Nori walked away receiving a short lecture from the building super. “It’s tough for everybody these days. Get a job and quit trying to steal from others! Your brothers would be ashamed of you!”

“Don’t tell them…please…” Fili gave him a side look as he turned to go back inside his unit. “I won’t this time. Don’t do it again. I know you’re better than this, Nori.”

Deciding maybe he shouldn't go out driving this late at night with the possibility of drunks on the road, he sought the peace and quiet of his balcony to smoke a few cigarettes while his mind continued to think random thoughts about his life. When he came in from the balcony, he saw his weights lying forgotten in the corner of the living room. It had been a few weeks since he worked out. 

Now was a good time for him to lift with his adrenaline pumping. Fili was angry with Nori _’Get a job, quit stealing from others!’_ , he couldn’t sleep thinking about Frerin _’I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you Frerin.’_ , and he couldn’t sleep thinking about how he felt about his new interest in Kili. _’Should I even be interested in Kili? Maybe he’s just friend material.’,_ _’Was it wrong to want Kili this much so soon after Frerin died?’, _He was beating himself up feeling guilty as if he were cheating on Frerin even thinking about Kili that way.__

In the apartment below Fili's, Kili had been sleeping on his sofa until he woke up hearing a strange clinking noise coming from above as the weights hit the floor. The sleepy tenant grumbled and went upstairs to see what the noise was. He pressed his ear against Fili's door. Once he figured out what it was, he knocked and waited.

The clinking stopped and the sliding peephole opened. “What?”

“You woke me up.”

“And?”

“Why are you lifting weights at 2am?” 

“Why not? I didn’t know there was a rule about what time one should work out?”

“Fillllliiii…” Kili whined like a child. He was sleepy, and didn’t feel like arguing about this anymore. 

“Alright. Fine. I’ll stop. If I get out of shape now, it’ll be your fault.” Fili groused while Kili couldn’t help a tiny grin. 

“I’m sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have asked about...” Kili's very sincere apology was cut short. 

There was no more to say on the matter as the sliding peephole closed.

~`~

The next morning, Kili sat on his balcony having his morning coffee listening to the sound of children playing not far from his building, and others across the street. Memories of his childhood began resurfacing. 

_’Why can’t I go outside and play with the other kids?’ Kili begged his mother lying almost comatose on the floor. A large rough hand smacked him down, and yelled at him. ‘Them kids don’t want to play with you! You’re too much of a loser and your mother said no, so that’s the end of it!’ The little boy looked up at his second stepfather as he pushed off the floor. ‘You’re not my father! You can’t tell me what to do!’_  
 _Little Kili ran out of the apartment straight into the middle of a group of ten other children around his age playing outside his building. He knew he wasn’t a loser, and those children didn’t shun him. The all loved having him join their circle of friends as they smiled and welcomed him with open arms. For many years to come, they were his closest, caring friends through good times and bad._

Dori came walking up the sidewalk toward the building and waved to the young brunet sitting on his balcony. “Good morning, Kili!” The brunet exchanged pleasantries and watched Bofur and Bifur leaving together also greeting everyone. Bifur showed Dori something he held in his hand, and Dori reacted excited for the man. Then Bofur turned to look up at Kili telling him to check his front door if he hadn’t already. Kili wasn’t sure what was going on, but he opened his front door anyway. 

Taped to his door was a scratch-off lottery ticket. Dori told him as he was about to going inside his place that Bifur had won fifty-dollars from his ticket, so he and Bofur were off to the quick-mart to exchange the ticket for the cash.

“Where did these come from?” This was fun, and Kili couldn’t wait to check his ticket pulling out a coin right there in the hallway while Dori watched. 

“We don’t know where the tickets come from. They just appear on our doors once a month. We never know when they’ll show up, but they always do! It’s been quite fun, even if nobody wins anything.” The eldest Ri brother crossed his fingers as he watched for Kili’s results.

“Free ticket! That’s better than nothing, right?” Dori laughed. “Something is always better than nothing.” Kili agreed.

Fili walked down the stairs seeing Dori and Kili standing in the hallway checking their lottery tickets. Dori asked Fili if he won anything from his ticket. Kili’s smile faded looking away from the blond as if he were trying to ignore him. Fili felt hurt knowing Kili was going to treat him differently now. He answered Dori's question that no, he didn’t win anything from his lottery ticket as he snorted at Kili’s gesture, and kept going on down the stairs and out the door. 

Kili didn’t know how to act around Fili with what he knew. It was even more awkward being around him now. He wished he hadn’t learned the truth about Frerin. Feeling regret for trying to blatantly ignore him, Kili ran after Fili hoping to catch him, but the despondent blond was already gone. 


	7. Some Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili tells Kili about the night Frerin died, and he also finds out something about Kili's past he didn't want him to know.

Over the next few weeks, only Bombur had seen Fili at work, but he wouldn’t talk to him about anything except for work. He was able to elude everyone from even seeing him. Whatever progress Fili had made to feel better about life, Kili believed it was because of him the grieving man had a setback. Of course Ori assured him it wasn’t his fault, and Fili would be alright in time.

“Where are you going, Dori?” Kili stepped out his door to find his neighbor carrying a tray down the stairs. 

“I’m going to visit with Óin. He’s been very sick again, so I’m bringing him some chamomile and honey. Thought that may make him feel better and a little visit to cheer him up a bit. You can come along if you’d like.” Dori knew Kili needed some cheering up as well.

Óin let his two neighbors inside going back to his comfy chair he settled back in under a warm blanket even though it was a very warm summer day. “Good to see you again, Billy!” The old man said to his young neighbor.

Kili laughed every time Óin called him Billy, but never corrected him. “Good to see you too, Óin. I wish you were feeling better though.” The brunet said loudly.

“No need to yell, Billy! I got a hearing aid now!” Kili and Dori both just realized Óin hadn’t been shouting when he greeted them, nor was his television turned all the way up. 

“How did you afford that?” Dori asked curiously knowing the old man didn’t have any insurance to pay for it.

Óin smiled and answered like it was a secret. “Someone gave it to me…I got a letter telling me where and when to go to the doctor and it everything was already paid for!” 

Strange, Kili thought as he saw Dori’s puzzled look. “Do you have family that could’ve set that up for you?”

Óin coughed and sat back. “Just a brother. I hardly ever hear from him though. He lives far away from here, and he’s so wrapped up with his own family, he never has time for me. I seriously doubt it was him. He’d never be so generous anyway. He’s pretty tight with his money.”

The old man smiled at his young neighbor, “I sure am glad I can hear again, and I’m sure Billy here’s glad he doesn’t have to hear my television anymore!”

Kili had cut his visit short as it was time for him to get ready to go to work at the quick-mart. He passed Nori on the stairway. “Where are you running off to in such a hurry?” Nori didn’t stop to chat as he replied, “I’m already running late for my first day work!”

Ori came out of his place just as Kili was about to out into his own. “Hey Ori! So Nori got a job, huh?” Ori was holding a stack of magazine as he started going up the stairs toward the third floor. “Yes, we’re so happy for him! He’s working at the garage up the street.

“Where are you going with all that?” Kili pointed at what Ori was carrying. “These are for Bifur. My boss gives them to me long after they expire. They’re old, but Bifur doesn’t care and it makes him happy to get them.” Such good people, Kili thought of how generous Dori and Ori have always been to everyone. He wished there was something he could do for them.

~`~

While waiting on customers at the quick-mart, Kili watched a little boy trying very hard to reach something on a shelf much higher than the boy could get to. Just as he took his customer’s money and thanked them, he was about to go around the counter to help the boy, but someone else beat him to it. 

“Hey Fili.” Fili took the box off the shelf and handed it to the little boy, and quietly greeted Kili going on his way to find what he came in the store for. As he put a couple things on the counter, he asked Kili for a couple packs of cigarettes. 

Kili turned to pull the packs from the locked shelf behind him. “I know I shouldn’t tell customers what they should or shouldn’t buy, but these are really expensive. If you stopped smoking you could save money and probably feel better.” 

The look he received told him Fili didn’t like being told what to do. “My money, my decision.” The cashier finished their transaction and the blond was on his way. Kili’s heart sank. It was the first time he had seen or interacted with his neighbor in weeks, and he pissed him off again.

Working the bar that night, Kili was chatting with his regular customer, Bofur when Fili walked in. He didn’t sit at the bar with Bofur as he had done in the past, instead this time he took a corner table to sit alone. Bofur noticed their neighbor sitting alone, and pointed in his direction. 

“Take him a beer on me, would ya Kee?” Bofur slid some cash across the bar to Kili. 

Kili grabbed a beer and popped the cap off the bottle. Taking a breath, he approached the blond and sat the bottle on the table in front of him. Fili looked up for a moment to see his bartender standing there. “It’s from Bofur. Is there anything else I can get for you?” He spoke to him like any other customer.

Fili shook his head and looked in Bofur’s direction giving him a nod of appreciation. “I’ll need another soon, if you would please.” He told Kili as he agreed to come back around with another in a few minutes. Time and time again, Kili made about eight rounds as the night wore on. No other conversation, just a waiter and a customer. There was a man sitting at another table at the opposite side of the room also alone that kept ordering drink after drink though he was becoming more visibly intoxicated than Fili.

Every time Kili delivered the man his drink, the man would run a hand along his bartender’s arm. At one point the man asked him what he would charge for a kiss. Of course, Kili didn’t want the man to leave without paying no matter how rude he was being, so he shrugged off the question. It wasn’t until the man followed Kili into the hallway to the restroom cornering him things took a turn for the worse.

“You never answered me about that kiss, gorgeous.” He smiled drunkenly reaching up to run his fingers through Kili’s long dark hair. When the bartender pulled away from the touch, the man grabbed his arms pushing him back against the wall. “You don’t remember me, do you…Kili?”

The brunet thought he looked familiar, studying his face now he did remember. “How much are you charging for a blowjob these days?” Kili tried to push the man away without making a scene. “Stop!” He begged. “I don't do that anymore!” 

The man forcibly kissed the unwillingly bartender just as Fili came around the corner he saw them. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to interrupt anything.” As a wave of jealously shot through the blond, he began to walk away. 

Kili gave the guy a solid push, shoving him a few feet away from him. “Fili!” When Fili turned and saw the distraught look on Kili’s face, he knew right away it wasn’t what he thought. Kili was in trouble. The man reached for Kili again, but the brunet punched him in the face hard enough to knock him down. 

Fili grabbed Kili’s arm and pulled him out of the hallway into the open bar area where the many customers could be witness if the man tried anything else. When the man staggered out of the hallway, he pointed a finger at Kili, smiling he laughed. “Does your boyfriend here know what a slut you used to be?” 

Tripping over a couple chairs, the man tried to get up, but got help from Fili and another man who jerked him off the floor and literally tossed him out the front door onto the sidewalk. By the time Fili had returned, Kili was gone. Bofur pointed toward the back room where the owner’s office was.

The bar owner told Kili he could leave if he wanted to after he told him what happened. Seeing how shook up he was, the owner told him not to worry about it, he would take care of the bar the rest of the evening. “If that man’s still out there, you should wait here a while. Don’t leave until someone can go with you, okay?”

Fili was standing there waiting for his neighbor when he exited the tiny office. “Are you alright?” Kili didn’t want to look at him. “I’m fine. He said I can go home, but I want to wait to make sure that bastard’s gone before I walk out the door.” 

“Is there anything you want to tell me about?” Kili was ashamed of some things he did in his past. He hoped moving to this part of town he could start a new life. Unfortunately, someone from his past found him. “No. I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Seems like we both have things we don’t want to share.” Fili quietly walked away going to sit with Bofur. Kili stood in place for a moment before taking a seat next to Fili at the bar. “Fili…would you walk home with me, please?”

“I would have walked home with you whether you asked me or not.” Fili felt guilty for what happened to Frerin, and had no intentions of letting anything happen to Kili. 

As the two walked down the sidewalk toward home, Fili had decided maybe telling Kili about the night Frerin died was the closure he needed. He had never discussed it with anyone other than the police. As he started to tell his friend the story, Kili told him he didn’t need to tell him anything it was none of his business, but Fili insisted it part of his healing process.

“When I told you Frerin died…I didn’t tell you how he died. He used to work at the bar too. I used to go with him a lot to hang out, but the night he died I didn't go. We had an argument about something, and I stayed home. I must have fallen asleep, but I remember waking up seeing it was past the time Frerin would have already been home and he wasn’t there. I was pretty pissed off thinking he went home with someone instead of coming home, so I walked toward the bar even though I knew it was closed by then, I thought maybe Frerin or someone might still be there…and that’s when I found him…” Fili stopped walking, and knelt down on the sidewalk and ran his fingers over the concrete.

He didn’t know Kili already knew Frerin had been killed as he continued to give the details. “Someone had stabbed him multiple times, and I found him lying here on the sidewalk dying.” Kili shut his eyes feeling the grief Fili must have felt at that moment. He had no idea how violent Frerin's death was. “I yelled for help until someone finally answered and called the police. I held him in my arms until…he died right before the life squad arrived.” Fili wiped his tears, but he refused to breakdown again. “The worst part was how he told me how scared he was, Kee…he didn’t want to leave me…he didn’t want to die.”

Kili knelt down beside his friend to put an arm around him. “At least you were together in the end, and he didn’t die alone, Fili.” That was true. Fili never thought about it that way before. Such a simple thing to overlook, yet it meant so much. “Yeah…you’re right. We were together in the end.”

The two shared a quiet moment there on the sidewalk before gathering themselves to continue on home in silence. Once inside the building and Kili got to his floor, he pulled out his keys. “Thank you for walking home with me.” 

“As long as you’re working at that bar, I’ll always be watching out for you.” Fili wanted to know more about Kili now, but it was late and he could tell his friend was done for the night. It was as if Kili could read his mind though. “About the incident at the bar…a couple years ago I hit an all-time low and was desperate for money, so I…”

Fili put a gentle hand on his arm. “It’s okay Kee. You don’t need to explain anything to me.” Kili tried to muster a smile in appreciation, but turned serious again. “I swear I only turned tricks for a couple weeks until I had enough money to move on, and I always made sure I was safe with whoever I was with.” 

How sweet and kind Kili was, it made the blond sick to his stomach thinking about people paying to use a nineteen year old that way. “Those days are long behind you. Don’t ever look back.” Fili began his trek up the stairs. “Good night, Kee. Maybe we can try to hang out again sometime soon.” 

"I'd like that. Good night, Fee." Though it had been a stressful evening, Kili felt the heaviness that laid between himself and Fili lift. Fate had brought them together. As Kili lay on his mattress, he continued to think about Fili. He just wanted to be friends for now. Though the blond irritated him sometimes, he couldn't deny that the possibility of wanting to be more than friends wasn't in the back of his mind. There was much more to learn about one another, but if they both could come to term with their past and let go of all the pain, the future was open wide and full of promise.


	8. Things Are Looking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neighbors doing for one another, and Kili gets an offer he can't refuse.

From day one, Dori and Ori had been quite friendly and neighborly, so Kili wanted to return their kindness by doing something for them. Remembering what a great time he had with Ori going to the thrift store and lunch afterwards, Kili planned another outing for them. 

As the two friends were on their way to catch the city bus, they heard the clang of metal under the open car hood of Fili’s car as a wrench flew passed them. “Fuckin’ piece of shit!” Kili looked at Ori, neither one said a word to him as they hurried on by sensing Fili’s foul mood over his car. Not long after they made it to the bus stop, their blond neighbor joined them. 

“Okay, so I can’t fix everything…shut up Ori.” Fili had some pride, and didn’t like Ori’s slight grin at his expense. “You know I hate the bus.”

The city bus finally arrived after a few uncomfortable moments of silence. As the three boarded, they quickly found seats on the crowded bus. Kili watched how fidgety Fili was looking out the window trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. “Are you alright?”

“I don’t like being trapped with a lot of people in a small space. At least I can get off after the next stop.” Kili didn’t mean anything by it, but subconsciously he laid a hand on Fili’s leg for comfort. “You’ll be alright.” He meant to try to calm his friend, but his gesture only made the blond more anxious. Feeling the warmth of Kili’s hand on his thigh sent a shot of warmth to his groin and made his breath hitch. No one had _touched_ him in months. He was surprised at his own reaction. It was a friendly touch, but it felt like more and he wanted more. This would not do.

The bus came to a stop as the next group of passengers boarded. One was a pregnant lady who was forced to stand as a rude man took the last available seat. Ori stood to give her his seat, then Fili quickly offered to stand for Ori. Kili wasn’t sure if Fili was being nice to Ori or trying to get away from him. It was a mixture of both. He had made a vow to himself that he and Kili were only going to be friends for now. 

It had been a couple weeks since the two opened up to each other about the things from their past that haunted them. Though Fili had desired Kili from the day he met him, he decided it was best for them both to take it slow, but it was getting increasingly harder for him the more he got to know his dark haired neighbor. 

When the bus made it to Fili’s stop, he said a quick good-bye to Ori and Kili and hurried of the vehicle. Kili wasn’t sure what to make of him. “I know we agreed to be friends, but Fili’s been acting more strangely around me lately.” The ever astute Ori could always see what Kili did not. “I do believe Fili doesn’t want to be friends anymore.” Kili’s brow furrowed thinking Ori knew something he didn’t. “I think he’s ready to take your friendship to the next level. I’ve noticed his frustration when he’s around you now.”

~`~

Kili liked shopping at the thrift store. It was fun like searching for hidden treasures. Nothing was truly organized so coming across something really nice or something unique was always a plus. “Ori, look at this. Do you think Dori would like this?” It was a complete tea service that appeared to be antique, but maybe just looked like it could be how old it appeared with fine beautiful details. 

“Oh yes! You know how much he loves his tea!” Ori picked up a tea cup admiring it. “I’m going to get for him.” Kili picked up the tray holding the tea pot, cups and saucers. “Kili, that’s kind of expensive even for the thrift store, are you sure?” Ori was always conscious of how much things cost. 

“I’m sure. I got a few more hours at the quick-mart and I made good tips at the bar this past week. I want to do something nice for your brother, he’s been so good to me since I moved here. I’m also taking you to lunch when we leave here. I have something special to give you too!”

After making their purchases, the two friends left the thrift store and stopped at the diner for lunch. Fili wasn’t working today, but Bombur was there. Just as they were about done with their meal, they heard some commotion in the back. 

Apparently Bombur had dropped a large heavy can on his foot and hurt a toe. _’Great’_ , he thought. He had a hard enough time walking, now a swollen toe besides. The waitress tried to get him to go to the hospital to make sure it wasn’t broken, but he refused. It’s just a toe, there wasn’t much they could about it anyway. And besides, it was Fili’s day off, and he didn’t want them to call him to work to cover for him. 

~`~

When Ori and Kili arrived home, Fili was on his balcony smoking. He saw the two walking down the sidewalk, so he put out his cigarette and went down to the front door to hold it for them. Ori was pulling his little cart and Kili had his arms full carrying some things he had bought. “Thank you, Fee.” Kili smiled. He knew Fili remembered his first day carrying the box of dishes. 

“What do you have there?” Fili peeked inside the box Kili carried. “It’s a tea set for Dori.” Kili was proud of his find and purchase for his friend. “You should maybe give him some nice tea to go with it.” That sounded like a great idea, but he really didn’t have much money left now. “That would great, but I’m almost out of money now.” Fili hummed with a nod. 

“I’ll be over later to give this to Dori, okay? I want to wash these up before I give them to him.” Ori was looking forward to their later visit and went on home. Fili offered to hold the box so Kili could unlock his apartment door. “Thank you. You can come in if you’d want.” Fili shook his head. “No, I would, but I have to figure out how I’m going to get my car fixed. I’ll see you tonight at the bar okay?” 

Fili left again unwillingly taking the bus into town again. When he returned, he found Nori under the hood of his car. “What are you doing, Nori?” His usually dishonest neighbor was caught off-guard. “I, uh…was trying to fix your car.” Fili was wary, but as he watched Nori continue to work. “Thanks. Let me know what I owe you.”

Nori shook his head. “Nope. You’ve done so much for all of us, I wanted to do this you.” He stopped working for a moment. “Thank you.” Fili’s brow furrowed in confusion. “For what?” Nori began to work on the engine again. “For telling me to get a job. I feel better about myself, and it feels good to help my brothers again. I was depressed for a long time after I broke my hand and couldn’t work. It was time I made an honest living again.” Fili remembered when that happened. It was hard on the man when he couldn’t work. “We’ve all been through some rough times. I’m glad to see you’re happy again. Thanks Nori.” 

Fili jogged up the stairs to Kili’s floor, and knocked on his door. “Hey, Kee. Have you by chance taken that tea set to Dori yet?” Kili shook his head. “Not yet, why?” The blond held out a small bag. Kili took the bag and looked inside. “It’s tea.” Pulling the tea from the bag he looked shocked. “It’s really _good_ tea.” 

Fili’s dimples grew deeper as he grinned. “If you’re going to give a gift, it should be complete. I wanted to give him something too. He brought me a really nice dinner one night last week.” The blond looked away rather shyly hiding behind his long curls. “Don’t look at me like that! I’m not as self-centered as you think.” 

“I know you’re not.” Kili had noticed over time how much Fili had been doing for everyone. “Come with me. Let’s go over and give it to him now.” 

Dori loved the tea set and gave Kili a big hug, and when he told Dori the tea was from Fili, the blond got a big hug too making him blush. Ori held the special book Kili had given him close. “I can’t believe you found this! In all the years I’ve worked at the bookstore, I could never find a copy of this book!” 

Nori came in from working on Fili’s car and let him know it was good as new again, or at least as good as it could be. It almost felt like Christmas in July. Giving and doing for one another made everyone feel grateful and thankful they had each other as neighbors.

~`~

Bofur sat at his usual corner seat at the bar chatting it up with the other customers when Kili came in to work. “There’s that special kid now!” The brunet bartender laughed slapping Bofur on the back as he rounded the bar to get back there to work. “What can I get you, Bofur?” 

“The usual, and where’s your boyfriend tonight?” Kili smiled knowing who he meant, but played it off. “Who? What boyfriend?” The grin on Bofur’s face was naughty. “You know who…when are you two going to get together anyway? It’s so obvious you like each other, just fuck him already!” 

“Bofur! Jesus! Could you be any more crude about it?” Kili was stunned at the crass remark, but Bofur spoke in truth. “Well? Am I wrong? I see the way you look at Fili like you’re undressing him with your eyes.” Laughing at his drunk customer, Kili brought Bofur his beer when Fili walked in and sat next to him. 

“What’s so funny?” The blond wanted to join the fun they were having, but they all quieted down. “It’s nothing. Really.” Kili obviously wasn’t going to let Fili know what they had been laughing about. 

“Hey, isn’t that the guy who left you all that money your first night here, Kee?” Bofur changed the subject seeing the familiar wealthy man take his usual seat at the other end of the bar. Kili knew as soon as he saw the man, it was him. 

The bartender walked right over to the gentleman and asked what he’d like to order, already knowing what the man wanted. After making the special drink for the man and placing it in front of him, Kili thanked him for the generous tip and paying for the customers the last time he was there.

The man waved it off like it was no big thing. As the hours ticked by, the man had order a few more of the same special drink before calling Kili over. “Do you like working here, Kili?” The man asked as Kili answered honestly, “Yes, I do. I like being here with the customers, it’s fun.” 

“Have you ever thought about being a waiter?” Kili looked curiously at the nicely dressed man with the foreign accent. “Not really. I have worked a few fast food joints, but never really a waiter like a diner or anything.” 

The man chuckled smoothing his long dark ponytail. Leaning an elbow on the bar, he rubbed his beard before making the offer. “Would you like to be a waiter at a nice restaurant?” Kili took a serious look at the man to see if he was for real. “What restaurant?”

“Shire Inn. My name is Thorin. I'm the owner.” Kili’s jaw dropped. Everyone knew that was the most expensive restaurant in town. The opposite side of town from where he lived. It was one of those restaurants customers had to get all dressed for and make reservations. They had valet parking, and you had to be wealthy just to step foot in the place much less order anything from the expensive menu. 

“Me? Are you serious?” Kili looked around thinking he was being punked. The man’s sapphire blue eyes sparkled as he nodded. “Yes, I’m serious. I think you’re a good kid, and I like the way you treat your customers. What do you say? Obviously you would go through some training on how I expect my waiters and waitresses to look, how to behave, how to serve properly. It pays well.”

The word _pay_ was the key word. The bartender looked back at Bofur and Fili sitting at the other end of the bar watching he conversing with the wealthy man. Something told him to ask their opinion, but he went with his gut feeling. Opportunities like this didn’t present itself like this every day. “Yes. I’d like to work you.” 

Telling his friends about the job made them very happy for him, though Bofur was going to miss Kili being his bartender. Fili was happy knowing Kili would be safe working nights there at that luxurious restaurant, and not this dive down the street from their home. Maybe this job would be Kili’s ticket out of this part of town.


	9. Can't Wait No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili finally get together and have sex, and some truth about Fili is revealed.

The next day Bombur was slowly making his way down the sidewalk toward the bus stop limping along with his sore, swollen toe when Fili came running past him heading for his car. “Hurry up, Bombur! You’re going to be late for work!” 

Kili watched from his balcony how Fili suddenly stopped running, and waited for Bombur to catch up. “Would you like a ride, Bombur?” The injured fry cook was taken aback by his co-worker’s offer, but gladly accepted as Fili helped him into the car.

“Thanks for the ride, Fili. I appreciate it.” Bombur was very grateful because he was afraid someone might accidentally kick or step on his sore toe while riding the bus. 

“No problem, Bom. We’re going to the same place anyway…I heard you didn’t go to the hospital because they would have called me in to work for you on my day off…you shouldn’t have done that. You should have went to the hospital to have it checked out. I would have worked for you.”

Bombur had known Fili since he moved into the building with his mother. The young man had a selfish streak, but he was starting to see how more like his mother he was becoming overtime. Fili had changed even more since he and Kili had become good friends. Kili was a good influence on the blond. “Thanks Fili. I’ll keep that in mind next time I get hurt.” He laughed, but truly hoped there wouldn’t be a next time.

~`~

For the next few weeks, Kili continued to work at the corner bar for a few hours after spending a few hours at the Shire Inn training for his new job as a waiter there. He was excited about his new job, though the new atmosphere was quite different from any he had ever been exposed to in his lifetime. He felt intimidated by it all, but with his charming, charismatic personality everyone at the restaurant assured him he was doing a fine job, and would be a great waiter. 

After his restaurant co-worker dropped him off at the tiny bar, he walked in and greeted Bofur and few other customers before grabbing his apron from behind the bar. He suddenly noticed Fili sitting with a dark haired man at a corner table. He never saw the man before, and wasn’t sure he liked how cozy they seemed to be together.

Kili couldn’t stop watching the way the man kept touching Fili’s hair, and placing a hand on his shoulder as they talked. Hearing Fili laugh every now and then sent jealous waves through the bartender. Maybe they were just friends, but the thought of losing Fili to someone else upset him. “Bofur? Who is that with Fili?”

Bofur smirked sensing Kili’s jealousy. “That’s Bard. He used to work here a long time ago with Frerin. They were all good friends together.” He slapped some cash on the bar hard with his hand getting Kili’s attention. “If you don’t like it, you should do something about it.”

Kili snorted picking up the money. “I’m not jealous! Fili and I are just friends.” He knew if Bofur was reading him like a book, Fili would sense it eventually too. And he did. 

The walk home was quiet. As they entered the building, Kili started to walk away from Fili in a huff without saying thank you or good night as he always did. “Kili? What’s wrong with you?” 

“Nothing.” Knowing how to play this game, Fili took the lead. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were jealous of Bard talking to me.” Just as the blond started to walk toward the stairs, Kili grabbed his arm pulling him back, he fell against the wall. Fili began to grin mischievously. “What’s your problem, Kee?”

Kili was now face-to-face with him. Their lips just a slip away from touching. Fili tried to keep Kili’s eyes on his own, but noticed how those dark hazel eyes kept dropping to his lips. “You want to kiss me, don’t you?” 

Wetting his lips, Kili swallowed hard before his eyes reconnected with the baby blue eyes reaching into his soul. “No.”

“Then why haven’t you backed away?” Fili knew within seconds, Kili would be his. 

“I don’t know.” Kili answered, though he knew why as his fingertips reached out to touch Fili’s bearded face before they kissed for the first time. It started as a simple kiss with their lips pressed together, but grew increasingly passionate as their lips parted. Kili opened his eyes and pulled back just enough to look into Fili’s eyes again. 

“Does that mean if I take you to my bed you won’t fuck me either?” As his chest was heaving with anticipation, Fili never took his eyes off Kili’s alluring dark eyes.

“I don’t know...” Kili’s heart was pounding with every heavy breath. “Maybe we should find out.” 

“Maybe we should” The blond whispered suggestively across the brunet’s moist lips feeling his cock growing hard against his tight jeans before they kissed again, and again until their kisses became sloppy and desire overwhelmed them.

“Let’s go.” Fili breathed taking the lead heading up the stairs to his apartment. As they stood outside the door he turned to Kili and they kissed one more time. Before Fili unlocked his door, he stopped because he had an important question he hesitantly asked. “I need to ask you to do something for me, and I don’t want you to think I’m being kinky, even though it kind of is.”

Kili raised an eyebrow waiting for the request. “Would you wear a blindfold for me?...I swear I’m not up to anything weird…would you please?” It was a strange request coming from Fili, but the idea aroused him. He had done a lot of kinky things, and being blindfolded wasn't kinky at all. It was innocent fun in comparison to some of the things he had done before. “Sure…”

"Wait here." Fili went inside then brought back a strip of material to tied around Kili's eyes. Once inside the apartment, Fili pushed his lover against the wall kissing again with both of their hands going everywhere. Since Kili couldn’t see his lover, he wanted to hear him. “You said you would talk dirty to me, do it Fee. Talk dirty to me…tell me what you want me to do to you…tell me what you want to do to me...”

“Do you want me on my knees for you, Kee?” Nimbly Fili worked the button and zipper of Kili’s jeans open sliding them down a bit as he was busy sucking a mark into the brunet’s neck before he pulled off his own shirt.

After helping Kili out of his shirt, Fili traced his fingers over the toned muscles of Kili abs as he slowly got down on his knees, and nuzzled his cloth covered cock. “Somebody’s already a little wet for me.” He could feel the pre-cum on Kili’s black briefs before he pulled them down with his jeans. “I want to lick every inch of your body, but I want to start with your long, hard cock.”

Kili dropped his head back feeling the warmth of Fili's mouth taking in his length. He wished he could look down to watch himself fucking the blond’s mouth as he raked his fingers into those long golden curls. 

Looking up at his seductive, willing new lover, he couldn’t wait to do everything with him. “Do you know how beautiful you look with that blindfold on? Everything feels better when you can’t see, doesn’t it.” After teasing Kili’s cock with his tongue, he finished pulling off his own clothes and whispered in his raven haired lover’s ear. “Let’s go to my bed. I’m ready for you to fuck me.” 

Fili led Kili to his room, and onto his bed. The sheets felt smooth and cool as he crawled over the blond. “Maybe later I can bend you over my couch and fuck you, what do you think, Kee? Would you like that? Do you want to feel me inside you too?” 

“Yessss..." Kili hissed. "...you can fuck me too…You said you can go all night, prove it to me Fili.” He didn’t even have to ask, Fili already had plans to prove it to him. “Oh fuck yes, Kili, take control. Hold me down when you fuck me…that’s it…take what you need from me…” Kili obeyed and gave a few orders of his own. “Don’t you dare come until say you can…” 

Fili liked feeling Kili’s tight grip on his wrist holding him down and taking control with his demanding tone. He was aggressively rough, but careful with him and Fili loved every second of it moaning with pleasure. They fell into perfect sync with one another just knowing what to do and where and how to touch as if they’d always been lovers. 

It had become a game of push and shove, give and take, as Fili begged Kili to let him cum they both teased one another until they both found their release, feeling exhausted, but sated as their hearts raced trying to regain normal breathing again. "Hmmm, that was amazing Kee." Fili kept his arms wrapped around his new lover running his fingers gently up and down his bare skin.

Kili lay on top of Fili between his legs holding him more lovingly now. "You were pretty amazing yourself, Fee." They kissed slowly, languidly intentionally feeling their kisses as sensually as they could still sliding their sweaty, cum slicked bodies together. The moment of truth was making Fili anxious as he asked, “Are you ready to take off your blindfold?” 

Of course Kili was ready to take it off. He couldn’t wait to look at the gorgeous sexy man lying beneath him that he just made love to. In taking off the material covering his sight, Kili smiled looked down at Fili. The blond kissed him one more time. They laid there a few minutes longer before Fili asked his new lover let him up so they could take a shower together. 

He had already prepared himself for Kili’s reaction when he finally looked around the blond’s bedroom and gasped. “Fili! Did you win the lottery or something?” He was dumbstruck at the plush interior décor of Fili's bedroom. 

Fili took Kili by the hand, and led him into his small but ultra-modern bathroom coaxing him into the glass enclosed shower. “I’m sorry, Kee. There was no easy way to tell you because no one knows the truth. I’m not just your super…I’m your landlord…I own this building…”


	10. My Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Fili's backstory.

Fili knew he had a lot of explaining to do, and he knew Kili was upset with him just like Frerin was when he first found out his true identity. “I don’t understand!” It took a few minutes, but finally Kili relaxed as warm water of the shower and Fili’s caressing touch calmed him as he let the blond wash him slowly feeling his fingers glide over his wet silky skin. 

“Kiss me, Kee…please?” There was no turning back for either of them now. Fili gave up his secret to Kili, and was ready to give him his heart as well. “Don’t let this change anything between us, please…I love you Kili.”

Kili tipped his head searching Fili’s face for any sign of another lie, but there wasn’t one to be found. “Do you mean it?” Everything was moving so fast.

“I never thought I’d love again, but there’s something special about you. You’re the reason I never moved away like I had planned.” Fili had never been more honest or serious in his life as he was right now. 

“No one has ever loved me before.” Kili looked down feeling a bit uncertain. He wasn’t sure if what he was feeling was love, but…it had to be. “I love you too, Fili.” Kili’s heart was filled with a sense of peace and happiness he had never felt before. No one had ever made him feel so wanted and needed. 

“You’re so perfect, I can’t believe no one hasn’t ever loved you.” A sheepish smile crept across Kili’s lips. “I’m very glad you came into my life. You’re mine now, right?” As streaks of water ran down his face, Kili nodded. Although he wanted some answers of this new revelation of his new boyfriend’s identity, Fili’s declaration of love was enough to distract him for now as they pulled themselves into a tender embrace feeling their wet bodies slide together perfectly falling into a sweet loving kiss.

Fili stepped out of the shower waterfall for a moment. “I don’t know about you, but I’m not really into shower sex, although I’d have sex with you anywhere you’d want it.” Kili laughed. “Shower sex _is_ a bit over rated.” Leaving the enclosed shower, Fili grabbed a couple towels handing one over to Kili with a sly grin. "I know we need to talk, but I'm not done with you yet." With a quiet laugh Kili agreed. "That's right, you need to prove to me you can go all night like you said." 

After drying off, Fili put on some shorts and threw a pair to Kili so they could go outside on the balcony so he could smoke. “Can I get a beer?” Kili really felt the need for a drink now, helping himself to a fully stocked fridge. As he shut the refrigerator door, he saw the photograph of a beautiful blonde woman. “Is this your Mom?” Fili stepped up next to him. “Yeah. I really miss her. She would’ve loved you too.” Kili smiled handing a bottle to him. “I see where you get your good looks from then.” Not much could make Fili blush, but for some reason that comment did.

The two got comfortable with their beers sitting in a couple cheap folding chairs on his third floor balcony watching some teenagers walk up the street on this hot, humid summer night. Fili lit his cigarette exhaled heavily feeling very relaxed. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Kili was ready to get Fili to talk. “Well? Tell me. Why are you living here of all places if you’ve got money? I sure wouldn’t be here!” 

Feeling almost offended, Fili asked, “Don’t you like it here?” Realizing how rude he sounded, Kili tried to explain himself. “I just mean, it’s not a very nice or safe place to live.” The blond knew what he meant. “I understand, but this isn't the worst part of town." Kili raked his fingers through his long damp hair shaking it a bit hoping it would dry soon. "I know. I used to live in the worst part of town. I'll tell you about my life another day. So tell me...how did you end up here?"

"I’m here because my mother owned this building, and when Dad kicked me out for being lazy, I left New Zealand to come here to live with her. When she died, I inherited this building and her money. Mom moved here after she and Dad divorced and married some gold-digger that divorced her not long afterwards. She made the huge mistake of not getting a prenup, and she lost her big house, nice car, and all of her properties except for this one. She still had a lot of money, but she was humbled by her loss, and took it as a sign that she was greedy and got what she deserved.” After dousing his cigarette, Fili took a drink.

“She really liked the people who lived here, and decided to live here as one of them without them knowing she was their landlord. Because she grew up wealthy, she had no idea the struggles others had to endure, and it touched her seeing how kind they all were in trying to do for each other. That’s when she started doing little things for them to brighten their lives, like baking cookies to give them or secretly putting lottery tickets on their doors just to see how happy it made them.” Kili snickered.

“She loved all of these guys, and said we were like one big family…" Fili got quiet again finishing off his beer. "After she died, I stayed to continue what she started. I didn’t see things quite as clearly as she did until…recently. I was very bitter about everything after Frerin died...You know, he used to live in your place. We fell in love, and I had planned to take him away from here, but…”

Kili placed a hand on Fili’s leg when he heard his voice catch. “Then you moved in, and I found a reason to stay." Fili put his hand over Kili's. "You helped me find myself again without even knowing it.” 

That was reassuring, and very heartfelt. “What about your dad?” A huge smile graced Fili’s face, and his dimples grew deep. “I’ll let you meet him some day. I love my, dad. He’s the best. If it wasn’t for him telling me how lazy I was, I’d still be sitting on my ass letting others serve me. That’s not living. That's a vacation. But when I first came here, gods I haaaated it here! I was nineteen and my whole cushy life had been jerked out from under me. Mom made me get a job besides being the super for the building, and that's when Bombur helped me get my job at the diner.”

Kili had to interrupt. “So why don’t you let Bombur ride with you to work?” Fili snickered. “I hated riding the bus, and Mom wouldn’t buy me a car, so I saved up money from my job at the diner and bought that piece. I figured if I could do it, he could too not realizing he had a lot of other bills to pay…and didn’t have a mom to take care of any other expenses he may have.” 

“I like my job at the diner though. It’s fun to slip extra food to people who could use it or to those I know would appreciate it.” Kili remembered his first outing with Ori at the diner, how much he appreciated Fili's 'mistake' giving him food he didn't order. “Do you also like giving extravagant gifts?” 

“Yeah…I felt bad about not helping you the day you moved in. I know china isn’t practical for everyday use, but I figured you could always sell them if you ever needed the money…I had a friend deliver them to you because I didn’t want you to trace the delivery package back to me.” Fili stood up to stretch, and opened the door. “Want another beer?” 

Kili went inside ahead of him, but stopped near the couch. Fili walked up behind him and slid his hands around Kili’s hips under the band of his shorts. “I know what you’re thinking about.” For a moment Kili’s breath hitched feeling Fili rubbing himself against his ass as his lips pressed against the bare skin of his shoulder. 

One hand moved a few locks of dark hair exposing his neck to kiss while the one hand found its way inside Kili’s shorts. “Do you still want to bend me over the couch and fuck me, Fee?” Turning just enough to see the look at Fili’s face, he didn’t need an answer as the blond caught his lips in a quick kiss before pushing him over the arm of the couch, and pulling his shorts down in one swift move. Leaning over him he whispered in his ear, “How do you want it? Slow and easy or fast and hard?” Kili braced himself against the arm of the couch spreading his legs teasing his lover to who was all too ready to take him. 

"Hmmm, don't move...I need to get...umm, you know..." Fili made a quick trip to the bedroom, and on returning was extremely turned on to see Kili hadn't moved from his position. Standing behind him, Fili admired his new lover.“You want it bad, don’t you Kee?” Kili was very ready, and didn't have to beg. The other end of the couch bumped the wall repeatedly for quite a long time in varying rhythm, and didn't stop until Fili thought he would have some drywall to patch as he came with a shout. Even though it was a bit of an awkward position for him, Kili felt oddly comfortable bent over the couch holding his relieved manhood in a towel. Still lying over Kili without squashing him, Fili couldn't help but laugh when he heard Bofur knocking on his door asking if he was alright in there. 

Helping Kili up, they shared a towel to clean up quickly and whip on their short before Fili opened the sliding peephole in his front door. "I heard the banging on the wall, and..." Fili's neighbor was caught off-guard seeing a second pair of eyes looking at him through the peephole. "Oh! I'm mean...Oh shit! Sorry! I hope I didn't interrupt!" The glint in Kili's eyes told the man all he needed to know. "Well, I'll best be on my way then. Have a good night you two!"

Closing up the peephole, the Fili wrapped his arms around Kili's waist as he leaned back against the wall pulling against himself for a kiss. "I would love to take you away from here so we could start a new life together." Kili leaned his forehead against the blond's with his hands resting on Fili's broad chest. "Why can't we leave tomorrow?" With all seriousness and sincerity Fili looked into those big dark round eyes to answer, "I don't think I'm ready to leave my family just yet." 


	11. Respect

_'Kili? Wake up! Kili!’ Feeling the gentle yet firm hand shaking him awake, the little boy looked up to see the tears streaming down his grandmother’s cheeks. ‘Gramma? What’s wrong?’ A policewoman stepped into the little boy’s bedroom. ‘Kili, we have to go now. Your mommy’s gone to Heaven, and you have to come with me now.’ Lights faded before hearing a different voice from a different time not so long ago. 'I have no where to go. I have no family.' Kili's caring nature reached out a hand to give the homeless girl. 'Neither do I...'_

“Kili? Kee…wake up…what’s wrong?” Feeling the hand on his shoulder, Kili woke up wiping some tears from his sleepy eyes before giving Fili a big hug. “Did you have a bad dream?”

Fili held him too letting Kili bury his face into his neck nodding. “I don’t have any family left in this world Fee.” With a sad sigh, Fili stroked Kili’s long hair to calm him. “You have me now. You have all of us here.”

“What were you dreaming about?” Kili pulled himself together quickly. “It wasn’t a dream, more like a nightmare…the night my mom OD’d. They arrested my stepdad, and my grandmother took me away.” There was so much Fili didn’t know about Kili’s life. 

“I need to go home, and get some more sleep.” Kili shoved himself off Fili’s bed and gathered up his clothes strewn about from the night before. “Kee? Can I see you tonight? I have somewhere I need to go today, but I’d like to see you again tonight?”

“I’m working my first full shift at the restaurant tonight. Maybe when I get home?” Fili gave him a squeeze with a quick little kiss. “Yes. Any chance I get to be with you, I’ll be there.”

Kili was beyond tired as he trudged down the stairs to go home when Ori spotted the tousled haired brunet. “Well, well, you’re a hot mess! Does this mean you and Fili are together now?”

Kili managed a smile rubbing his tired eyes. “Yes. We are.” That couldn’t be all he had to say on the matter, as Ori followed his friend. “Well? Tell me everything!”

“What’s there to tell? We talked and we know we like each other now.” Ori still wasn’t satisfied. “I’m your best friend, I need to know everything!” He followed Kili inside his apartment continuing to question his friend. Kili just furrowed his brow and twisted his lips frowning at his dear friend. “Ori…we’re not teenaged girls…there’s nothing to talk about…” 

“Was Fili good in bed?” Ori pouted and blurted out “Ori!” Kili gaped. “I’m sorry, but I’ve always been curious…” Ori sort of slapped a hand over his mouth realizing he said that out loud. “I mean…”

“You’ve been curious? You mean you’ve fantasized about him?” Now Kili was curious about his friend’s admiration for his new boyfriend. 

“Well…maybe…” Kili shook his head with a sigh. “Well then, to answer your question, yes! Now. Let’s change the subject, shall we? What are we doing today?” 

Later that afternoon when Kili was well rested, the two ventured out to the bus stop on their way into town. Fili had given him some money to take Ori to a movie. Something neither had the money to do in a very long time. When they boarded the bus, the bus driver who knew them so well waved a hand telling them they didn’t need to pay for their ride. Someone had paid enough money for both of them to ride the bus free for a month. “Who would do such a thing?” Ori was baffled, but Kili got a little secretive smile. 

Standing at the ticket counter to buy tickets for the movie, Ori had to ask again for the hundredth time, “Are you sure you have enough money for this? I feel bad you spending this much money on me!” Kili rolled his eyes and answered his friend by handing him a ticket to the show. “We’re going to dinner too. We’re celebrating my new job I’m starting full-time tonight!” 

When the movie was over, Ori and Kili stopped to watch a little boy trying to win a hat from a claw machine. Just when he thought he had it, the hat would drop. He played over and over until all of his money was gone. Looking up at the two men watching him, he hung his head and sadly walked. Kili loved to play games whenever he had spare change, and on the first try at the claw machine, he snatched up the hat.

“Hey kid! Do you want it?” The boy turned around to see what the man wanted only to see Kili standing there holding the hat he worked so hard for, and could never win from that impossible machine. “Thanks mister!” The smile that lit up the boy’s face was thanks enough, and made the brunet giggle like a kid himself putting the hat on the boy. “No problem! Be good, okay?” With a nod the elated boy was off on his way. 

“That was really nice, Kee.” Ori couldn’t tell who he was happier for. The boy who received what he wanted, or the man who made the little boy’s day by giving it to him. “I love little kids. I love to see them happy. Their innocents makes them grateful for anything you do for them. It really is the little things, Ori.”

~`~

The Shire Inn was an extravagant, yet cozy little restaurant located on the northern side of town where many of the town’s wealthiest citizens resided. Kili wasn’t by any means educated in social graces, but his grandmother taught him how to be polite and have decent manners regardless of the horrid living conditions he had to endure with his drug-addicted mother and her many boyfriends and husbands. 

Learning the finer points of manners and politeness was a lesson Kili learned quickly with his new job. One of first rules taught was the customers is always right, unless of course they are not. Thorin cared for his employees and made sure even though he wanted to please his customers, the well-being of his staff was just as important. 

So when a few rude customers talked down to Kili, he gracefully accepted they were, at least they thought they were, better than him, and went about his business. However, he had no intentions of letting a drunk man embarrass him as he was, asking if he would come home with him and his wife for a ménage à trois. Calling Kili names and talking nasty to him, set him off.

After the waiter lost his cool momentarily, and words were exchanged, one of the other waiters had to pull Kili away as a manager took care of dealing with the unruly patron. Of all places, Kili never thought something like this would happen to him here. As the waiter sat with Kili in the kitchen trying to calm him, the manager came looking for him. “Thorin wants to see you.”

Kili rubbed his face in his hands just knowing this was going to be the end of this job. It was too good to be true from the start, and now it was about to end suddenly. The waiter nervously opened the office door and walked inside. Thorin sat at his large desk, and pointed to the car in front of him. 

Just as Kili was about to speak, Thorin spoke over him. “Kili, I want you to know how you acted out there was wrong, but…what that man did was more out of line, and that wasn’t the first time that has happened. He was in here a week ago, and did the same thing to someone else. I care about my customers, but no one will disrespect any of my employees. Once was bad enough, twice is unacceptable, and I’ve banned him from coming back here. I don’t care how much money he brings here, it’s not worth seeing him treat my employees in such a manner. This is a restaurant, not a brothel.”

Kili felt some weight being lifted from him knowing Thorin wasn’t about to fire him. “Thank you, Sir.” Thorin studied the worried look on his employee’s face. “You’ve been doing a fine job, Kili. Keep it up…Are you alright to go back to work? If you need to leave, I understand. Tomorrow’s another day.” The waiter shook his head. “No. I’m fine. Thank you. I’ll get back to work now.” Thorin smiled knowing he made the right choice hiring this young man. 

Fili was just as shocked to hear someone would have the nerve to be so incredibly rude to a waiter at such a fancy restaurant. “What did Thorin do?” Kili kind of shrugged off the incident now hours later. “He banned the man from ever coming back. He was more concerned about me than losing money from a customer.” Fili smiled playing with lock of Kili’s long fine hair. “Good. I won’t have to worry about you.”

“Fili…I know you said you weren’t ready to leave here, but when? When do you think we can leave together?” The blond sighed. “I don't know. I still have quite a lot of work I need to finish first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this may have been boring, but it's setting up the next chapter...


	12. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili gets a huge surprise.

Feeling something tickling his nose, Kili reached up to find the source of the tickle was a mess of blond curls in his face. “Fili? What are you doing here?” He whispered wondering if his boyfriend was awake to hear him. 

With a deep breath, Fili put a sleepy arm over him pulling him even closer. “I miss you. We haven’t spent much time together over the past couple weeks.” Kili tried to tame a few wild curls falling across Fili’s face so he could kiss his face over and over until the blond pulled him on top of himself. “I love you so much, Kee.” 

“You’re the one running off every day, and won’t tell me what you’re up to! Can we do something fun together today?” Kili longed to get out of the city and go to a beach or even a drive through the countryside for some fresh air away from the oppressive summer heat held within the concrete of the city. 

“I’ll pack a cooler right now, and we’re outta here. Wherever you want to go is fine with me. As long as I’m with you, I’ll be happy doing anything you want to do.” Fili rolled Kili over so he was top now giving him a quick kiss before crawling off the mattress on the floor. “I’ll be back down to get you in about fifteen minutes, okay?”

Right after Fili shut the cooler inside the trunk of his car, they heard a little scuffle across and down the street from them. “It’s Bifur!” Kili followed Fili running down the street where they each grabbed a punk teenager roughing up Bifur trying to take his wallet. “Don’t you two have anything better to do? Get out of here!” Fili shouted at them both.

“I’d be so ashamed of you if you were my son!” Kili snarled. The dark haired boy in Kili’s grasp struggled at first, but became timid feeling how strong the man was, and the threatening look warned him. “We’ll go now, dude let go…please…” Fili noticed how Kili still had grip on the boy. “Kili let him go!” 

After releasing the teen, Kili quietly panted shaking himself from a deep thought while Fili checked on Bifur making sure he was alright. “Is he alright?” Kili asked just as Fili was about the cross the street with Bifur. “Yeah, he’s fine. Go on to the car, and I’ll take him home.”

While waiting in the car, Kili watched the little girls that lived up the street jumping rope. Another little girl walked up and stood there watching. It wasn’t long before the twins gave the new girl a hug and she had joined their fun. 

Slamming the car door, Fili slid into the driver’s seat, and started the engine. Rolling down the window, he flicked some ashes from his cigarette out. “Are you alright?” Noticing how despondent his boyfriend looked, he knew he had to make today special for them both. 

“I don’t get it. No matter how hard I had it, no matter how much my life sucked as a kid, I never thought about hurting anybody or stealing from them. I only wanted to be accepted, and treat others the way I wanted to be treated.” Fili took Kili’s hand in his own. “You're strong, Kee. That's one thing I love about you. Just don’t let anybody take advantage of you. That’s mostly why I’ve never let anyone know who I am, or that I have money. With you, as I did with Frerin as well, I wanted to make sure you loved me for me, and not for what I had. As soon as people know you have money and you’re willing to help them out…” 

Fili shook his head. “…there tends to be a greedy side of people that will try to take advantage of it. If you help too much, sometimes they become reliant on you. Maybe someday I’ll tell you exactly what happened to Frerin, but not today. Today is all about you and me, okay? Let me see that beautiful smile again.” 

As the car drove out of the city Kili’s smile and laughter returned focusing on having fun with Fili. The two left their cares behind, and enjoyed their day lounging around at the beach. “I’d love to take you to New Zealand someday. I miss the beach I used to go to there, it was so beautiful.” 

Keeping his eyes closed, Kili tried to imagine that’s where they really were. “I’d like that. I’d like to meet your dad.” Fili straddled him lying on a towel in the sand shading his eyes from the harsh sunlight. “You will. I promise I’ll take you to meet him, I just have to figure out when.” Kili reached up grasping Fili’s tattooed arms pulling him down to kiss him. “I don’t want this day to end, but…I have to work tonight.” 

~`~

Kili was having one of those nights with customers, but one in particular was giving him fits. She was rather flighty and such a snob, literally talking to him in a degrading tone peering over her glasses, and treating him like her personal servant not just her waiter ordering him around. 

When the woman finally paid her tab running her mouth a thousand miles a minute, Kili felt a sense of relief that he could breathe again after she left, though he sighed at the measly tip she left him. He felt bad feeling that way, but he had made better tips at the bar than this after all he had done for that woman this evening. “Oh, no…” As he walked by her table before the table could be bussed, he saw the woman’s purse lying in the chair next to the one she had been seated in. 

He grabbed the purse, and hurried to the front hoping to catch her at the valet, but she was already gone. Kili handed the purse over to Thorin feeling he was the only person he felt comfortable giving it to. With her phone, her life, inside the purse, it didn’t take long for her to return to the restaurant to retrieve it. 

The snooty woman looked Kili up and down sifting through her purse making sure everything was still there. Thorin made sure the woman knew Kili was the one who found it, and turned it in to him immediately. She sniffed, and managed a hint of a smile. “Thank you, young man. Nothing has been stolen.” 

Kili felt offended by the comment as if he would steal from her, but she reached inside the purse and pulled out a substantial amount of cash to hand him. “Not only were you honest in returning my purse intact, you were a very attentive and kind young man waiting on me tonight. Please take this. I’m sure you could use it.” Again feeling offended, it didn’t matter. Though it was backhanded, she meant well as Kili gladly accepted her token of appreciation. Thorin was also proud of Kili, and let him leave early.

Excited about the money the woman had given him, he wanted to let Fili know right away about what happened, but Fili wasn’t home when he got there. Thinking he may have gone to the bar, Kili went there to find him. 

When Kili walked into the bar, many people greeted him, and of course Bofur waved him over. "Thanks for saving Bifur this morning. He said he forgot I was at work, and he went out to look for me." Kili shrugged it off. "I'm glad we were in the right place at the right time to help him." The brunet scanned the room quickly not really looking hard. “Have you seen Fili tonight?” Bofur bit his lip and pointed to the corner table Fili always liked so much, though this time he wasn’t alone. 

“Has he been here with Bard all night?” Bofur nodded. “Kili, honestly they’re just friends. Go over there, and meet him.” Kili hesitantly approached the corner table, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Bard put a hand on Fili’s leg rubbing his thigh as he lean over as if to kiss his man.

Fili pulled back at Bard’s gesture. “Bard, I told you I’m with Kili now.” It wasn’t a huge deal for either of them. Bard always had a thing for Fili when he was with Frerin, but he never crossed the line if Fili stopped him. He would never do anything Fili didn’t want him to do, so he backed off accepting his interest was already taken by another. 

When Fili saw Kili standing there not far from their table, he was shocked. The surprised look on Fili’s face worried Kili as if he had something to hide, though he was going to be open-minded about this situation before jumping to conclusions. “Hey Kili, this is Bard. He used to work here with Frerin. We’ve been friends for a long time.” Kili was icy cool with the man, though he wasn’t rude. “Hello. I’m Kili. Fili’s boyfriend.” Fili could feel the tension in the air. 

“I’ve heard all about you from Fili. I did see you here at the bar not long ago when you still worked here, but it’s nice to formally meet you, Kili. Can I buy you a drink?” Bard pulled out some cash ready to buy whatever his new acquaintance wanted. Kili grabbed a chair from another table and placed it in between the two who had been sitting a smidge too close for his liking. “Sure, I’ll have a beer, and I’ll buy next round.”

They didn’t stay long, only for a couple more drinks before Fili knew things were getting a little uncomfortable for them all. Their walk home was rather quiet, but Fili did manage to ask Kili if he could spend the night with him hoping they could at least end their day as beautifully as it began lying next to his raven haired lover. 

Kili snuggled against Fili’s chest letting the blond’s strong arms hold him lovingly. “Don’t worry, Kee. I don’t have feelings for Bard, though I’ll be honest with you. I did let him kiss me once when I was very drunk when I was with Frerin, but I promise you I never let it happen again. We are just friends, and we’ve done some work together. He’s just a little more forward about how he feels about me, and I have to put him in check is all. He understands, but he’s relentlessly hoping he’ll win me over someday.” 

Fili gave Kili a squeeze holding him tighter against himself. “When I love someone I’m very loyal and faithful to them…unless they do me wrong somehow.” Kili looked up to meet his gaze. “Do you have any secrets you’d like to tell me? I told you mine.”

Kili shook his head. “Not really secrets. I never told you my story though. Let’s just say it was bad, and we don’t need to go into details.” Those big doe eyes were hard to resist. “I love you, Fee.” Fili kissed his forehead letting him snuggle against his chest again. “I love you too, Kee”

They had just got comfortable lying together on the mattress on the floor of Kili’s room when they heard someone knocking on the door. “Who could that be this late?” Fili followed Kili to the front door. Kili peered through the peephole, then looked at Fili. “I don’t see anyone.” Fili stood nearby as Kili put the chain on the door to open it just enough to look for someone. Still not seeing anyone, he closed the door only for a second to hear another knock. 

“Oh, come on!” Kili was irritated now thinking it was some punk kid playing a prank. He took the chain off the door and whipped it open still not seeing anyone until he heard a small voice speak to him. “Hi Daddy.”


	13. I'll Help You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili tries to come to terms with his new arrival and his past.

Fili’s jaw dropped as his brow furrowed with wide eyes searching Kili’s bewildered eyes looking back at him just as completely shocked and confused. Kili shot past the child running down the two flights of stairs and burst out the front door of the building looking for anyone who could’ve been here with this child standing on his doorstep.

With his heart racing and his head spinning, Kili slowly walked back up the two flights of stairs to see Fili standing in the hallway with the little boy. Kneeling down to the little boy’s level, he asked, “What’s your mommy’s name?” Without any hesitation the boy answered, “Tauri.” 

Fili demanded an answer that Kili wasn’t sure of himself, but tried to remain calm. “Is he your son?” 

“Fili, I swear to you I don’t know, and I would never lie about this! What am I going to do?” The little boy didn’t seem frightened or alarmed he was left with strangers as he stood there studying the two men who seemed much more upset than he. 

“What’s your name and how old are you?” Kili asked. “Kip.” The child held up three fingers, then looked at them and added another. “You’re four?” The boy nodded.

“Is it possible, Kee? Could he be yours?” Fili shook his head watching Kili shut his eyes and do some basic math. “Yes.” Rubbing his hand across his beard, Fili let out a disgusted sigh. “Fee, he might not be mine!” 

Losing all calmness, Fili raised his voice just shy of shouting at him. “Look at him, Kili! Those big round dark hazel eyes, chubby cheeks and same exact hair as you, no he looks nothing like you! You just did the math, how is this even possible if you think he could be yours? I think you should have told me more about your past!” Not wanting the Ri brothers to open their door to find out what was going on, Kili quickly picked up the boy and brought him inside the apartment as Fili slammed the door behind them. 

Sitting on the couch, the boy nervously watched Fili huffing around the room and scooted closer to Kili’s side. “Daddy?” Fili cringed and left the room. "Uuhhhgg!" Upon slamming the bedroom door, Kili flinched. “Kip, I don’t know if I’m really your daddy. Did your mommy just leave you here?” The boy scooted off the couch and went to the sliding glass door to look out. “She said you would take care of me, not to be afraid. When is she coming back?” Kip wasn't the only one who wanted to know the answer to that question.

Kili heard the bedroom door open, then Fili stormed through the living room and left the apartment stomping up the stairs. Kili was quite sure he knew exactly when Fili made it inside his place. “Kip, did your mommy say she’s coming back for you?” The boy looked outside again as if searching for her. “I want Mommy.” Kili sighed, “So do I.”

“Come here. What do you have in your backpack?” Kip slid the tiny backpack off and took it to Kili. After unzipping the pack, he pulled out some clothing, a stuffed animal and a strangely familiar chain with a cross on it. “Is this yours?” When the boy saw the necklace, he shook his head. “No. It’s yours.” 

_The elderly white haired lady bent over to wrap a chain of wooden beads and an ornately engraved wooden cross around the little boy’s neck. ‘My granddaughter made this for you, Kili. I want this to remind you how much your grandmother loved you. Know that she will always be watching over you to protect and guide you. May her love and kindness she gave you and everyone she met now be yours to share with others who may cross your path. Be safe little one.’_

There was no doubt now, Kili knew the mother of this little boy was indeed the girl he gave shelter to the night he found her sitting in the cold rain all alone, shaking and scared with nowhere to go. He had just turned seventeen and had been invited to stay with some old friends in an abandon warehouse. Knowing it would be temporary because they always got caught and would be forced to move on, he didn’t think they'd care if he brought the girl to stay too. It was shelter from this miserable weather, and finding this girl looking so desperate though she never asked for it, Kili offered to help her. 

_‘Why are you sitting out here in the rain? Don't you have anywhere to stay?’ Kili asked the soaked teenaged girl curled upon herself sitting on the concrete steps of an apartment building. She choked back some tears to reply she had been kicked out of this apartment building. She only wanted to stay in the hallway for shelter for the night, but the landlord kicked her out. Then she broke down sobbing ‘I have nowhere to go, I have no family…’ Kili reached out to give her his hand. ‘Neither do I…Come with me. Some old friends of mine found an abandon warehouse we’re going to stay at tonight. It may not be warm, but at least it’s dry.’_

_Barely sixteen the girl went with Kili nervously wondering if she should trust him. He didn’t seem threatening, and no one else had even tried to help her. This boy who also had nothing was the only person this entire wretched day who had taken the time to check on her well-being and offer her help._

It was late, and the boy was obviously exhausted when he had crawled onto the couch next to Kili and fell sound asleep using Kili’s leg for a pillow. When he was sure it was safe to move, Kili slipped out and ran upstairs to Fili’s unit. 

The sliding peephole flew open, “Fili please! Come back down, he’s asleep, and I need to talk to you.” The peephole slid closed again, and Kili waited and waited. Not wanting to piss him off, he wouldn’t knock again so he went home hoping Fili would come around eventually.

Watching the little guy sleep, Kili scooped him up and took him to his bed and gave him the raggedy stuffed lion he found in the boy’s tiny backpack and covered him up. Lying next to Kip, Kili sifted his fingers through the child’s long sweaty tangled locks as a tear fell from the corner of his eye.

_‘Where are we going Momma?’ Being pulled along by his tiny hand, Kili followed his mother to yet another new apartment with another different man he would be forced to get to know. ‘I don’t wanna new daddy! I don't wanna new home! I liked where we were!’ It never mattered what he wanted._

“If you are my son, Kip…I’ll do whatever I can to make sure you grow up safe, happy and loved. I don’t want you to have to live the life I had. I don’t wish that on anybody.” Hearing a slight noise come from the bedroom doorway, Kili glanced up to see Fili standing there.

Making sure Kip was tucked in, Kili went straight into Fili’s open arms. “I’m sorry I ran out Kee. I just needed some time alone to think.” Fili almost couldn’t breathe the way Kili held him so tight. They shut the bedroom door and went to the balcony to talk without disturbing the boy. 

“Kili, if that kid’s mom doesn’t come back tomorrow, you’re going to have to go to the police about this. She had no right to dump her kid on anybody without some explanation.” Feeling Kili’s grip on his hand told Fili, he wasn’t going to be okay with getting the police involved. 

“I can’t do that to him. I won’t let them put him in a foster home, he needs me! I can take care of…” Kili shook his head as Fili interrupted. “Kili, his mother dumped him here. That’s child endangering, and you don’t know for sure he is your son. He’s not a puppy or a kitten you can just claim as your own. You need to take care of this legally.” The blond raked his fingers through his hair. "Maybe my dad would know what to do." Slight shame washed over Kili. "Great. Your dad's going to hate me before he ever gets to meet me." 

Fili stood up taking Kili by the hand pulling him up to him with his arms encircling his waist. “Don't you worry about my dad. He's more understanding about shit than I am. This has thrown a wrench into my plans, but I still have a lot to do before I surprise you and my family anyway.” Some of the heaviness Kili felt between them had lifted. “I love you, Kee. I'm not gonna lie...I'm not happy about this situation, but I’ll stand by your side whatever you decide to do, and I’ll do whatever I can to help you.”


	14. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the neighbors get to meet Kip.

It’s that sixth sense we have just knowing when someone is staring at you even though your eyes are shut. Kili barely cracked an eye open to see two large dark eyes watching him just inches away from his own. Fili was pressed against Kili's back with an arm over him anchoring them together. There was something peaceful about this moment, being sandwiched between these two. 

Fili hummed as he began to awaken rubbing himself against Kili’s rear and nuzzling into his neck. Leaning up just enough to give him a few kisses along the crook of his neck and shoulder, he suddenly froze with his lips still planted against Kili’s neck when he heard Kili whisper. “Fili.” Opening his eyes he too saw the smaller version of Kili’s dark eyes watching him.

“What are you looking at?” Fili sort of growled at the boy. Kip scrunched up his face at Fili’s remark. “Shit. Sorry, Kee. I forgot about the kid. I was dreaming about you and you know and…I was hoping to make that come true, but…hmm” Kip continued to stare unblinking at Fili making the man feel a bit uneasy. “Well…I guess I’ll be going now.” Fili rolled off the mattress and crawled across the floor to grab his shorts.

“Fee, you don’t have to work today, do you? Where are you going?” Realizing he didn’t know what he was going to do with Kip when he had to go to work tonight sent him into a panic not wanting to ask Fili to watch him. “I got things I need to do today. I’ll see you tonight when you get home from work, okay?” 

After Fili left, Kili sighed lying there having a staring contest with Kip until he lost. “Are you hungry?” The little one nodded and began to play with his stuffed animal. “What’s your lion’s name?” Kip looked at his toy as if thinking about it. “It was Roary, but I’m gonna call him Fili now.” Kili laughed. “Why’s that?” “Because he looks like Fili, and Fili growls and roars like a lion when he’s angry.” 

Being such a nice sunny summer morning, Kili decided to take Kip for a walk to the Quik-Mart to get him a few personal items like a toothbrush and hairbrush. Dori and Ori were on their way down the sidewalk going toward the bus stop when they saw them going the same direction. “Well, who is this little fellow?” Dori asked cheerfully. 

Kili wasn’t sure how to reply honestly not wanting to share his story with them, but it was too late for Kip answered for him. “I’m Kip! He’s my daddy!” Ori grinned looking curiously at Kili as Dori continued the questioning the preschooler with a smile. “Oh really? And where is your mommy?”

“That’s what I’d like to know.” Kili quipped. “You guys didn’t see him around here yesterday with a girl about my age did you?” Ori shook his head. “No. Is he really your son?” Not really wanting to get into details, Kili answered honestly. “Maybe. I’m not sure. I’m also not sure what I’m going to do with him when I have to work tonight. Fili hasn’t been getting home until really late, and I’d hate to ask him anyway.” 

Dori hastily offered, as did Ori. “I would love it if you’d let me watch him for you!” Kili hadn’t intended for it to sound like he was asking for their help, but they offered. “It would be fun! I could read to him. Do you like books?” Kip nodded. “I like the _liberry_. It’s not hot in there.” 

Paying attention to what the boy meant by that, Kili perked up. “You and mommy would go to the library to cool off? Does that mean you live near the library?” Kili knew it was a much nicer part of town. As best the boy could remember, he tried to explain where they had been living. “A tall man made us leave our house. He said somebody bought it.”

“I liked that house, and I didn’t want to go back to that mean guy’s house again. He hurt Mommy.” Kip rubbed his eyes and bit his lip looking at Kili giving him the sad puppy-dog look. Dori didn’t want to tell Kili what to do, but he offered the same advice Fili suggested as well. “You know, you should probably go to the police.” Kili shook his head and picked up the boy craddling him close. “No. I’ll find her.” 

~`~

When Kili and Kip returned from the store they were greeted by Óin sitting on his porch. “Hey there Billy! I heard about his little guy. You must be Kip! Come on over here lad.” Kip hesitantly walked over to the elderly man looking him over. “Are you Santa Claus?” Shaking his head Óin chuckled and reached in his pocket pulling out a small lollipop he handed it to the little one. In a whisper, he said to Kip as he took the treat, “I always have a stash of these in my pocket, but don’t tell anybody okay?” Kip giggled and nodded putting a finger to his lips. 

The outgoing little tike climbed up on the man digging his tiny fingers into the man’s beard. “Are you my Grandpa?” Kili could barely make a sound as Óin waved at hand to shush him. “If you want to call me Grandpa, then that’s fine with me, Kip. I haven’t seen my own grandkids in years. I don’t think they even know I exist anymore.” Kili hung his head knowing Óin may need this little boy as much as he may have needed to have a grandpa. “That’s right. You can call me Grandpa. Everyone that lives here are like my kids. Even Billy here.” Óin pointed at Kili. 

Kip giggled. “His name is Kili!” Óin laughed, “No, this is Billy!” Kili had to laugh now. “Kip, he calls me Billy, it’s alright.” Óin looked confused. “It’s okay Óin. You called me Billy when I first moved here because you couldn’t hear well before you got your hearing aid, but I like the name you gave me. It’s special because it came from you.”

When they were about to go inside, Bombur came outside and introduced himself to the little boy. He too offered any assistance Kili may need. Before the two could make it inside Kili’s apartment, Bofur and Bifur caught them. Kili invited them inside for some iced tea. 

Bofur and Kili had lost themselves in serious conversation, when Bofur tapped him on the arm and gestured toward the living room. Bifur was sitting on the floor playing some make believe game with the boy whose laughter filled the air causing Bifur to laugh just as hard. “I’ve never seen Bifur smile and laugh so much in years!” Bofur declared. “That’s quite a special little gift you have there.”

 _‘A gift.’_ Kili pondered that thought. The light within the child shone bright as the fire and desire to be loved and accepted did in himself as a child. He never believed he was a mistake or a loser his mother’s boyfriends and husbands told him repeatedly. _‘No child is a mistake, and should never be treated as one.’_

~`~

“What do you mean, you saw them?” Fili almost broke a knuckle as his hand slipped off his wrench dropping it inside the kitchen cabinet. Backing out from under the sink he stared stunned at Bard painting the wall behind him. 

“From what you told me, I’m pretty sure it had to be the boy and his mother I found living here.” Bard stopped painting long enough to see how shocked Fili looked. “I had no idea at the time Fili! I was nice to them, just told them they had to move on that someone had bought this place. Besides, they were trespassing.” 

“I need you to come home with me.” Bard looked curiously at Fili. He knew he didn’t mean what he hoped he meant by that. “You have to see the kid. Tell me if he was the boy you saw a few weeks ago.” Bard agreed and when the two finish the work they were doing, he went to Fili’s apartment to wait for Kili to get home. It had never dawned on Fili until then, he never offered to help Kili watch the boy while he went to work. _‘He probably thinks I’m a complete selfish jerk for not offering to babysit for him!’_

When Kili got home from work he stopped at the Ri brother’s apartment to pick up Kip, and he handed Dori some cash from the tips he made this evening. Dori waved off the offer of payment for watching the boy. “No. I offered to watch him, you didn’t ask me. It was our pleasure, and he certainly entertained us this evening!” 

Ori laughed giving the little guy a hug. “He’s a great kid, Kili. See ya tomorrow Kip?” The little one nodded as his eyes grew heavy dropping his head against Kili’s shoulder when he picked him up to carry him home. “I think you wore him out. Thanks guys. I’ll repay you somehow.” 

After seeing Fili’s car parked out front, Kili just assumed he would be inside his apartment waiting for him. However, when he went in to put Kip to bed, Fili wasn’t there. Kili made sure Kip was sound asleep before he went upstairs to Fili’s apartment. 

When the sliding peephole opened, Kili was dumbstruck to see Bard, not Fili standing there. He didn’t know what to think, but they were after all just friends. “Hey Kili. Fili's sleeping. I’ll tell him you came by.” Kili didn't like this situation one bit. "Why are you still here then if he's sleeping?" Bard twisted the truth to his benefit. "He asked me to come home with him, so I did." 

Clearly upset Kili went home to crawl into bed next to Kip. Something about being responsible for this child gave him renewed strength and conviction. His priority was his loyalty to the boy, and finding Tauri to make sure she was alright. Running off every day and night for weeks, Kili was sure Fili was up to no good with Bard now. If Fili couldn't be as faithful as he claimed to be, then Kili thought maybe he had made a mistake getting involved with his self-centered landlord. 


	15. Telling The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili gets another surprise

Bard smirked to himself knowing full well Kili was upset he was there alone in Fili’s apartment. Yes, he was very much alone with Fili all laid out on his bed fast asleep. Perfect time to join him he figured, pulling off all of his clothing with the exception of his briefs. He climbed onto the bed to watch the blond sleep.

Fili only meant to lie down for a short while waiting for Kili to get home from work, but exhaustion overtook him. Bard couldn’t resist touching Fili’s hair splayed across the pillow as he lay there on his back wearing only his shorts. With one arm over his head and a hand resting on his stomach, Bard began touching him with his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to dip his hand beneath the band of those shorts, but he contained himself to be content to just lie next to his desire. 

Downstairs, Kili tossed and turned on his old worn out mattress on the floor trying not to disturb the little guy sleeping next to him. He admitted to himself how jealous he was Bard was upstairs in Fili’s apartment doing who knows what, and he missed his man. Wanting to hold Fili, he wanted to know he still loved him and wanted him. Kili had never been truly in love with anyone. Not like this. And no one ever declared their love for him, so he wasn’t sure how he should feel about this.

Most of his past boyfriends blatantly told him they were fucking around with other people, and didn’t care what he thought about it. Fili was different though. He told him how much he meant to him, how much he loved him and how loyal and faithful he would be to him, and he believed him. However, he didn’t trust Bard tempting Fili. 

Finally he snapped. He couldn’t take it anymore, he had to go upstairs to see Fili. Grabbing his keys from the kitchen table, he quietly snuck out locking his door to keep Kip safe, and went upstairs. Again, quietly unlocking Fili’s door, he slipped inside. For every step, and every heartbeat closer to he came to Fili’s bedroom, he mentally wished _‘please be alone’._

Standing in the doorway of Fili’s bedroom, he felt the blood rush from his head and a sick feeling clenched his stomach seeing Bard lying near naked next to Fili with an arm and a leg over his man. His first instinct was to make a scene and confront them both right there on the spot, but instead he quietly left going back to bed with Kip. The hurt, the pain he felt was nothing like he had ever felt before. He must really be in love with Fili to feel this hurt from being lied to and cheated on. 

When morning came, Fili woke up finding Bard sprawled across him. Words couldn’t describe how he felt as he desperately tried to remember what happened the night before. They weren’t drinking, but he certainly didn’t remember Bard going to bed with him. Why was he in his bed at all? Then the worst thought occurred to him. _’Kili. I hope he didn’t come up here last night!’_

Shaking Bard awake, the man tried to pin him down. “Got you right where I wanted you.” Fili wasn’t amused. “Get the fuck off me. Why are you in my bed?” Seemed like a logical question.

“You invited me.” Bard simply stated staring down at the blond, but Fili was pissed. “I didn’t invite you to sleep with me! I asked you to come here to see the kid!” The kid. Fili needed to get to Kili as soon as possible. “You need to go with me to see Kili and the kid, right now.” Finding enough early morning strength, Fili shoved Bard off of himself, and got off the bed grabbing a shirt from the dresser. “Come on.”

Reluctantly Bard got dressed and followed Fili to Kili’s apartment. Quietly peering through the peephole, Kili saw it was both of them. He rolled his eyes and thought about it for a moment whether or not to open the door. “What do you want?”

Fili could tell Kili was pissed off, so he tried to joke with him to lighten him up. “That’s my line.” Kili wasn’t laughing. Kip grabbed Kili’s leg and looked up at the two men standing outside the door. “Hi Fee.” Fili’s lip quirked. “Hey kid. Tell your daddy to let us inside.” 

Kili glared at them both over his brow picking up the boy and walking inside letting them do whatever. “Kee, Bard thinks he may have seen Kip and Tauri like two or three weeks ago.” Bard wanted to help Kili, but in a roundabout way he had ulterior motives for doing so. 

“They were in an old house no one had lived there in years, and they apparently found a way inside making it a home for themselves. Until someone recently bought it.” Kili listened to Bard’s story, but wondered how he knew so much about them and the house. “Are you sure this is the boy you saw?” Bard nodded. “Without a doubt. The girl had long red hair, very pretty girl with green eyes.” 

Kili’s heart sank. “Do you know where they went when they left the house? How did you know about this? Where exactly did you see them?” Bard shook his head to answer the first question, then looked Fili for help for the rest of the explanation. “Bard and I have been doing some handyman work on the side. The house he’s talking about was the house we’re working on right now.” After Fili told him where the house was located, Kili knew it was near the library like Kip said. Tauri was out there somewhere, and he had to find her.

“Fili…can you watch Kip for me tonight when I go to work, please?” Fili swallowed hard avoiding eye contact with his boyfriend. “I’m sorry, Kee. I can’t. I have work to do.” Kili was so angry, he couldn’t contain himself any longer shouting at Fili. “What do you have to do that’s so important that you can’t help me just one night?! Do you and Bard need to fuck some more?”

Fili looked down at Kip pulling back to hide behind Kili’s legs. “Kili…” He motioned toward the boy so Kili would remember he was there. “Can we talk about this?” Kili was so angry he didn’t care if Kip was standing right there. “I came upstairs to see you last night and he was lying all over you! There’s nothing to talk about! Get out!”

Bard actually began to feel remorse for setting Fili up to make Kili so jealous. "Kili, nothing happened between me and Fili, I swear. I was really tired so I just fell asleep next to him."

The hurt and angry look in Kili’s eyes broken Fili’s heart. He knew he didn’t do anything wrong, but it looked bad and now wasn’t the time to talk about it. He just shook his head “I’m sorry, Kili.” Following Bard out of Kili’s apartment, the door slammed behind them. “Thanks.” Fili stormed past Bard and went home. Alone.

~`~

If things couldn’t get any worse, Kili had another incident at the restaurant with a customer that was again not his fault. Hours later, he was called to Thorin’s office. _‘Oh gods, he’s going to fire me this time for sure!’_ It was in Kili’s nature for him to always think the worst was about to happen to him. 

Stepping inside the immaculately decorated office, Thorin gestured for Kili to have a seat. “So Kili…I hear you may or may not have a son. Is this true?” When the conversation began, Kili was extremely puzzled how or why Thorin knew any of his business. “Yes, that’s true, but how…” Thorin raised a hand to stop him from speaking further. “I want to help you.”

“Sir, you’ve done enough just hiring me for this job that I truly love, by the way.” Thorin smiled mischievously. “I believe you love something else of mine as well…” With the sound of the door closing behind him, Kili looked back. “Fili? What are you doing here?” 

The blond smiled sheepishly. “Dad invited me.” Dazed and confused, Kili looked from Fili to Thorin. “Kili…Fili’s my son.”


	16. Making Up Is Fun To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin offers Kili help, while Fili defends and explains himself. Ori gives Kili a reason to wonder what their landlord is up to.

Standing there looking incredibly handsome in a fine black suit and tie, Fili nervously rubbed a hand over his beard and walked over to stand near Kili’s chair. “After his mother died, I moved here to be closer to him in case he needed me because he made the decision not to come back to New Zealand to be with me. The first night you worked at the bar, Fili had asked me to stop by and see what I thought about you. Said he thought he might be interested in you, and wanted my approval.” 

Kili gave Fili a side look still listening to Thorin. “After he told me how much he cared for you, and how he worried about your safety working at the bar after what happened to Frerin, I told him I’d come by again and offer you this job. You’re a great worker Kili, so don’t think you’re here because of Fili. If you screw up or become a slacker, I’ll fire you in a heartbeat.” 

“And he’s not joking about that…he fired me a long time ago…I’ll never be a good waiter, what can I say? People piss me off, and I’m not going to take it.” Fili could laugh about it now. 

Thorin pulled out a business card from his wallet to hand Kili. “I hope you don’t mind, but I’ve already put in a call to a lawyer friend of mine. He has a close friend that is a detective, and they both have offered their services to you at a minimal fee that I will pay for.” 

This was all so overwhelming, and quite frankly Kili wasn’t sure this is how he wanted to handle this. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate your help, Thorin, I do appreciate what you’re trying to do for me very much, but I think this is something I need to take care of on my own…my way.” 

Fili furrowed his brow. “Dad, I don’t mean to be rude because this is your office, but could Kili and I have a moment alone please? We need to talk.” Thorin gave a nod. “I need to check on my customers anyway. Kili, I hope you’ll change your mind. You have his card, just call him anytime.”

As soon as the office door closed, Kili stood up giving Fili a look of contempt. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Fili looked him straight in the eyes. “When you first met him, you didn’t even know I was your landlord. Afterwards, I knew you were prideful. I didn’t want you to think you were handed this job because of me, and I was afraid you’d quit if you knew. I was going to tell you eventually, but when the kid showed up, I knew Dad could help you, so here we are.” 

Fili stepped closer to Kili even though he still held a threatening glare aimed at him. “Kee, I swear to you there is nothing going on between me and Bard. Stop being so angry with me please. He’s been a great friend for years, and he’s been helping me with some work, but if I have to choose between his friendship and you…you better believe I’ll pick you.”

“I also want to apologize for not offering to watch Kip for you yesterday, and the reason I told you couldn’t watch him tonight was because I already had this meeting planned with Dad. I promise from now on I’ll be there to watch him for you when you go to work.” The sincerity that sparkled in those blue eyes touched Kili. “Really? You’d do that for me?” 

Fili nodded taking him into his arms. “Yes. But if you ask me to fix a leaky pipe, I’ll get around to it when I feel like it.” Kili laughed and held Fili close. “I’m sorry for not trusting you, Fee.” The blond shook his head, “I probably would have thought the same thing if our places were reversed. I swear I didn’t even know Bard was in my bed until I woke up. I was exhausted when I got home last night. I just wanted to lie down and rest for a little bit before you got home, but I fell asleep and Bard took advantage of the situation.” 

Kili looked down feeling a little bad for thinking the worst about Fili again. “Are you going to let Dad’s friend’s help you?” The brunet shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. I want to find Tauri on my own because I don’t want her getting into any trouble. I feel responsible for taking care of her now. I meant to help her, and ended up causing her more problems.” Kili snorted at the irony. 

“Kee, let Dad’s friends help you. They’ll be able to help Tauri too.” Fili felt like he was talking to a wall, getting nowhere with him. “I’ll find her even if it means going back on the streets.” The blond didn’t like the sound of that. “No. Don’t you dare go back out on the streets to look for her! Leave that up to the detective to find her…please!”

Running a hand over the fine material of Fili’s jacket, then playing with his silk tie, Kili bit his lip and let his big eyes lure Fili in for a very lustful steamy kiss. “Take me home, Fili. Show me how much you love me.” Raking his fingers into Fili’s long curls with one hand, he gripped his ass with the other pulling them tightly together. “As hot as you look in this suit, I can’t wait to get you out of it…” 

Fili was always fantasizing about something, and looking at the big desk right next to them he could almost hear it whispering to him. “What if I lay you out right here on Daddy’s desk?” Kili smiled wickedly, but just as they were about to make a move for the desk that idea was squashed when Thorin came back to his office. 

Seeing how the two were very much entangled in one another, Thorin tried not to look directly at them going to get something from the desk. “Dad? Would it be alright if Kili took the rest of the night off?” 

Thorin nodded. “That’s fine. We’re not that busy…But, I do have something to ask of you, Son” The blond tipped his head in question. “Could you not leave marks on my employee’s neck please? It’s not a very professional look for him.” Pulling the band from Kili's ponytail to let his hair fall around his shoulders, Fili immediately began thinking of other places he could mark Kili instead, answering his father in a rather cheeky tone. “Not a problem, Dad. I promise I'll keep my marks hidden from now on.” 

~`~

Fili woke up to the feeling a something crawling on his jaw. When he opened his eyes, there they were again. Those big dark eyes watching him, but this time tiny fingers were sifting through his short beard. “What are you doing, Squirt?” Kip giggled and pulled his hand back. “Why doesn’t Daddy have a beard like you?” Fili whispered. “I’m older and wiser than him.” Lying on the other side of Kip, Kili growled. “I heard that!”

Just then they all felt their building shake, and heard the loud banging and crashing coming from outside next door. From the split second they heard the noise, Kip had wrapped himself around Fili’s head screaming. Kili ran to the window to look outside. “Holy shit! What was that?” 

Two huge excavators were breaking apart the two buildings next door to theirs turning them into rumble. The three of them watched from the second story bedroom window and everyone else had gone outside to watch. With large dump trucks standing by, what once may have taken a month or two to build was gone in several hours.

Fili had already left with Bombur for work at the diner, and Kili invited Ori to go with him and Kip to the thrift store. He wanted to buy Kip some more clothes since all he had with him was a couple pairs of shorts and a couple t-shirts. 

As they were leaving the building, Kip saw Dori coming toward the front door they were going out of. He held the door for the man. “Have a nice day Mr. Dori!” The sweetness of that child melted Dori’s heart. He patted him on the head as he went through the doorway. “Thank you, Kip! You have a nice day too!” 

Ori watched Kili smiling proudly at his little guy. “He’s quite special, isn’t he?” A twinge of sadness filled Ori’s thoughts thinking there was the possibility the boy wasn’t Kili’s son, and what if his mother came back for him. It would break Kili’s heart. “Yes. He is.”

“Hey, Kee? Did you happen to get a strange survey letter from our landlord?” Knowing who their landlord was now, Kili held a secretive smile. “No, what are you talking about?” Ori pulled a folded up letter from him pocket to show him. “Asking what are favorite colors are and if we could have anything special in our homes what we would want? Do you think our landlord is going to fix this place up?”

Kili had no clue why Fili would ask those questions, and he didn’t get the survey. “I have no idea. Are you sure it’s from our landlord?” Ori nodded. “Yes, the address is the same as where we mail our rent checks to.” Thinking about it, Kili had to ask. “So? If you were rich and could have anything special put in your house, what would it be?”

Almost as if he could see it, Ori described his dream room. “That’s easy! I’d love to have my own mini-library! A wall full of books and a comfy chair to curl up in to read.” The further they walked to the bus stop, Ori asked the same to Kili. With a deep sigh of contentment, Kili refused to answer for he didn’t want to sound greedy with all the things he would love to have in a house. 

~`~

That evening Kili and Kip finally decided it was time to go home from visiting with Ori. They said their good-byes and walked across the hallway to their apartment. Something smelled wonderful there in the hallway, and it seemed to be coming from their place. 

Fili should have just been getting home, but when they walked inside their apartment he had already been home for a couple hours. The tiny card table Kili used as a dining table had been dressed with a tablecloth and set with the beautiful Mikasa china he gave him. “Fili? What’s all this?” The aroma of something delectable filled the air.

“I got off work early to surprise you.” Bringing out a full course meal that looked as delicious as it smelled, Kili was stunned. “Don’t look so surprised! Just because I’m a fry cook at a greasy diner doesn’t mean I don’t _really_ know how to cook!” Kip didn’t care how fancy the food was or even how good it might taste. He jumped in a chair, grabbed a fork and stated, “Let’s eat, I’m starving!” 

Luckily for Fili and Kili it had been a very long day for Kip, and he fell asleep early so they had plenty of alone time to talk and snuggle together on the couch. “Tell me, Mr. Landlord…what’s with the survey you gave everyone except for me?” Fili bit into a chocolate covered strawberry sharing the other half with him. They licked each other’s lips before sharing a sloppy, passionate kiss. “Hmm…I already know what you want…”


	17. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kip bond, while Kili may have found out what happened to Tauri.

Morning came all too quickly for Fili. He was incredibly comfortable and wanted to remain in this position wrapped around Kili for at least another hour or so, but Kip had other plans for them. The energetic preschooler was already running around trying to wake them up. 

Fili sighed deeply. He had never spent much time around kids, much less a very young active child such as Kip. “Please don’t give that kid anymore sugar…ever…” Patience wasn’t always Fili strong point, but he was doing his best to be understanding and patient with Kip for Kili’s sake. 

After a quick breakfast of cold sugary cereal, Kili changed clothes and asked Fili if he could watch Kip while he went to the quick-mart to pick up a few things. Fili didn’t mind, of course, but was curious about Kili’s outfit of the day. “Why are you wearing those ratty old jeans?” Not that Fili was a fashion expert, but he wasn’t so sure he liked this grunge look Kili had going on. 

“I happen to like these jeans, and I don’t care if this tee has holes in it either. It’s hot out and this is comfortable.” Throwing his hair up into a ponytail, he kissed Kip on the head, then climbed onto Fili’s lap straddling him. Cupping the blond’s face, he gave him more than a see ya later kiss as his tongue slid against Fili’s growing heated as he rocked his hips to grind on him for a few seconds. Kip scrunched up his face watching them through squinty eyes. “Eeewww!” 

Kili pushed himself off of his boyfriend leaving him breathless as he went toward the door. Fili wasn’t complaining, but the gesture stunned him. “Wow! What was that for?” Kili turned the door knob, then hesitated only for a moment before looking back at the two sitting on the couch. “Don’t forget how much I love you, Fee.” Fili stared at the closed door feeling there was something cryptic about his sentiment. Something didn’t feel right.

Hours had past, and Fili knew it didn’t take that long to walk to the small grocery store. He began to worry, even more so when Kip started asking for him. The little guy was getting very sleepy and wanted to take a nap, so Fili took him into the bedroom to tuck him in giving him his stuffed lion. “When’s Daddy coming home?” Fili smoothed the boy’s hair. “Don’t worry. He’ll be home soon.”

In truth, as Fili closed the bedroom door he himself was very worried something could have happened to him. After he was sure Kip was asleep, he went across the hall to ask Ori if he would stay with Kip while he went to the quick-mart to trace the path Kili would have taken.

In doing just that, he stopped in the quick-mart and asked the cashier there if he had seen Kili which the man replied he had not. Fili was even more panicked now knowing he never made it here, if he ever intended to go here in the first place. 

After he returned to Kili’s apartment, Ori was waiting for him looking rather pale as he handed him a note he found in the bathroom. Fili’s heart dropped. What he had been in denial of all morning was true. “Oh fuck no, Kili! You can do this!” Kili was headed back to the streets. 

~`~

It didn’t take long for Kili to find his old group of friends. A few of these people he had been friends with since childhood, and one guy in particular was the guy that ran away from a foster him with him. He felt _safe_ with these people though some of the others in this group were wary of him.

He told a tale of how after he left his boyfriend's apartment he took his things to move to his own apartment, then he ended up losing everything, and that was why he was back there with them. Most of them believed him, a few did not and watched him closely. 

Kili knew he needed to watch his back, and be very cautious about whom he chose to ask questions about Tauri. It had only been one day, and as night drew near the group had migrated to a place on the outskirts of town to stay in a small abandon workshop in the woods. Unfortunately, someone Kili wasn’t expecting to see with this group was there at the workshop when he and his friends arrived.

“Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in.” Kili’s heart began to race seeing his ex for the first time since he moved away in secret trying to flee from him while he was away. “Wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon, baby…why’d you run out on me, Kee?”

~`~

Fili sat on the couch in a daze watching Kip play endlessly with anything he could find to keep himself entertained. The boundless energy of this kid was wearing him out just watching him. Kip finally sat on the floor playing quietly with his stuffed lion watching Fili stare into space. He crawled over to him, and climbed up into the blond’s lap. With his tiny hands fisting Fili’s t-shirt, he stared into his blue eyes. Fili felt like crying looking back at this mini version of Kili with such big sad eyes. 

“Did Daddy leave me too?” Overwhelming sadness for Kip, and fear for Kili gripped his heart. Tears filled his blue eyes as his voice broke. “No. He would never leave you. I know he would never leave me either.” Sensing something was definitely wrong, the little one hugged Fili. “You won’t leave me too, will you?” Fili shook his head and wrapped his strong protective arms around the child. “No. I promise I won’t ever leave you.” 

The next day, Fili knew life must go on, and he had work to do. He couldn’t sit in this apartment another entire day waiting for Kili to come home. Bofur’s toilet needed a new pump, Óin’s air conditioner was in need of repair and Bombur’s kitchen faucet was dripping. All of his building superintendent jobs took precedence over his side job of working the handyman job he and Bard had been doing at that house, but he still had to go to work at the diner too on top of another secret project he had been working on as well. 

The timing of it all couldn’t have come at a worse time for the landlord. He took Kip with him to repair the tenant’s issues. Bifur played with the boy while Fili fixed their toilet. Óin gave him a sucker while they chatted keeping him busy. 

Bombur wasn’t home when Fili went to fix his faucet to keep Kip occupied, so he put the little guy to work. “Kip, could you hand me that smaller wrench from my toolbox please?” The tiny brunet stared at the toolbox scratching his head and replied honestly, “What’s that?” Fili hadn’t given it much thought that the boy probably didn’t know what a wrench was. 

He got down on the floor with Kip and began pulling out an assortment of tools teaching him the names of each of them. Kip picked up a wrench and handed it to the building super. “Here’s the wrench you wanted.” Fili laughed and gave him a hug. “That’s right, good job! Let’s just hope you’re better than your daddy at using a wrench someday.” 

Somewhere in the morning hours, Fili called the diner to say he wouldn’t be in to work today. He had too much to do, and was still hopeful Kili would come home, but to no avail, he did not. Fili wanted desperately to go home to his own apartment, but he felt the need to stay at Kili’s place in case he came home, and also because Kip felt this was his home now. 

Lying on the couch in deep thought, Fili was caught off-guard being pounced upon. “Rawr!” The shabby stuffed lion was shove in his face. “Why is that lion growling at me?” Kip giggled. “He likes you.” The blond shut his eyes and hummed. 

“Fili…” Kip laid down on Fili’s chest snuggling under his chin. “…I love you. You don’t yell at me or hurt my daddy. You’re a good guy.” Thinking of Kili out there somewhere made his heart ache with the need to know if he was alright, and this little one just melted the rest of it. “I…I love you too, Kip.” Fili never thought he could become so attached to a child, but there was something special about him. 

Another day had passed, and Fili had to go back to work at the diner, and Dori didn't hesitate to offer to watch Kip for him. While working over the heat of the grills at the diner, Fili kept thinking about Kili being out there on this scorching hot summer day. He would have given anything to see his beautiful smiling face come through that door. Knowing Kili would have had to go back to work at his dad’s restaurant tonight, he wondered how was he going to tell his dad without Thorin getting involved like he knew he would. Maybe it was for the best though regardless of what Kili wanted. He could be in real trouble.

~`~

A female friend of Kili’s used a torn piece of material soaked in water trying to dab the blood from a cut near his black eye his ex-boyfriend gave him earlier. “Are you sure?” Kili asked quietly as he shook his head in disbelief. His heart began to fill with the pain of deep sorrow. 

His male friend telling the story nodded. “From the description of the girl you gave me, yeah. It was definitely her. The police found her in the woods not far from here a couple days before you showed up.” Anxiety began to build within him as his friend continued. “I heard someone say they think her boyfriend killed her, and they can't find him. Said she had a kid, and the guy might be looking for him now.”


	18. Hope and Ill-Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin gets a lead, and fate is not so kind to Fili.

Thorin called his lawyer friend, Balin, who contacted his detective friend, Dwalin with a slightly different mission at hand. Dwalin not only needed to find Tauri, but Kili now too. Fili was ever so grateful for all the support his father had given him and Kili, as well as all of his neighbors who helped him watch Kip so he could continue with his daily work schedule.

Bard stopped by to pick up Fili so they could go to work on the house near town they had been doing so much work on. Fili thought about taking Kip along, but changed his mind believing Kip may be too much of a distraction for him. Not only Bifur, but Bofur had taken a shine to the spirited little boy. Bofur gave up his evening of drinking at the bar to stay home and entertain the youngster. 

Bofur was a craftsman. He worked at a local wood crafting shop making custom made ornate wood moldings for homes of the wealthy. As a hobby at home, he loved to design and craft small intricate pieces, just novelty items and sometimes simple yet sophisticated toys. Before Bifur’s accident decades ago, Bifur also did the same work. Though he became detached from reality from time-to-time, he was still very skilled and could also make some very fine toys and knick-knacks. 

That evening when they watched Kip, the two men felt like children themselves again as they each crafted the boy a toy he had creatively imagined. Kip watched in wonderment as they worked, and without even being asked to do so, the boy would make trips to the refrigerator to bring Bifur some iced tea and Bofur a beer thanking them non-stop for making his toys. 

~`~

Dwalin had been a detective for at least twenty-some years, and one of his earliest cases was to find someone who had disappeared into the world of the street people. This group Kili was associated with were very young from small children to people in their twenties traveling in packs. It was going to be difficult for Dwalin at his age to try to blend into this network of young people, but he was very intelligent and was ready for the challenge. 

The young ones lived a migratory life never staying in one place very long finding shelter in abandon buildings. They had a network of people that communicated amongst only their people scattered in groups throughout the city, and didn’t like outsiders for they never trusted anyone. Dwalin was a professional, and within a day’s time he was accepted into their group. Like Kili though, he didn’t want to jump right in asking too many questions about Tauri or Kili just yet. He needed to earn their trust, also hoping as the group he was with moved about, he might actually run across either one he was searching for.

Kili was now terrified for Kip’s safety, not to mention an unsuspecting Fili. As far as he knew, no one knew where his apartment was, and he was still baffled about how Tauri was able to find him. That question may now remain a mystery forever. Not wanting to blow his cover, Kili didn’t want to just run out on everyone, but he knew he had to get to Fili as soon as possible to warn him to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious hanging around in case the tale was true that some lunatic was searching for Kip. The trick was going to be leaving without anyone following him. 

~`~

After a long day working at the diner, then working at the house near town, Bard knew Fili needed to unwind and relax. Instead of taking him home, he took him to the bar for a few drinks. Every time Fili said he was done and needed to go home, Bard bought him another beer then eventually they started doing shots. 

Nori came in the bar and took Bofur’s seat ordering up a beer when he saw Fili and Bard at the corner table. He kept shifting his gaze their way. It was none of his business, but he knew their situation and he didn’t trust Bard or his intentions. 

Fili was very ready to go home as he stumbled toward the restrooms. After seeing Bard follow just seconds behind him, Nori considered following Bard, but remained seated for the time being. Bard waited for his friend just inside the restroom door leaning against it. 

Fili fell drunkenly into Bard who turned themselves around placing Fili against the door. “Can I come home with you, Fili?” Bard was very ready to take advantage of his friend he so desired. All Fili could see in his drunken haze was long dark hair as he shut his eyes letting Bard kiss him. Fili was panting heavily feeling the man cupping the bulge in his jeans. “Kili?” 

Bard kissed the blond some more trying to undo his jeans. “Kili’s just a kid, Fee…don’t you want to know how good a real man can make you feel?” By now Fili was regaining some consciousness realizing this was not Kili touching him. 

Shoving the taller man away from himself, Fili shouted at him right before Nori entered the small restroom just in time to witness the punch Fili threw knocking his friend back against the two sinks. Fili lost his balance, but Nori grabbed his arm to steady him. “For fucks sake Bard, stop it! Stop trying to take advantage of me! I love Kili! I don’t want you and I never will!”

Nori closed his gaping mouth feeling rather proud of Fili, then he smirked at Bard. That ass finally got what he had coming to him. The blond didn’t need Nori’s help after all, but he was willing to walk his neighbor home. 

Fili was extremely drunk having some trouble walking the fairly good distance home from the bar, but that didn’t stop his ranting. “I can’t wait until Kili gets home! I’m never talking to Bard again, I don’t care how much he’s helped me! He’s tried to take advantage of me for the last time, that motherfuckin’ prick! I want Kili home! I can’t believe he ran out on me and Kip! That poor kid thinks his dad’s left him now too! I got so much work to do god dammit, I’m so stressed out, I can’t sleep, I’m so worried about Kili…everything I’ve done…everything I’m doing…I’m doing it all for him…” 

The young super continued to vent his frustrations to Nori all the way home. Nori brought Fili into their apartment to sleep off his drunkenness, then stopped by to let Bofur know what happened. Bofur didn’t mind keeping Kip for the night for the little guy was already sound asleep at this late hour anyway.

The next day, Fili couldn’t thank Nori enough for helping him home, and letting him stay at their place. Ori confessed his concern for Kili, and questioned Fili’s intentions with the boy. “Fili, not that anything bad has or may happen to Kili, but what are you going to do about Kip if he doesn’t come back soon?” Fili shook his head. “I don’t know, Ori. Everything is a mess, and I just want Kili to come home. I need to know he's alright.”

~`~

“Hey D…” Dwalin looked down at the fifteen year old boy smoking a cigarette approaching him. “I think I might have found that girl you said you were looking for…” The large man perked up listening to the teen’s story. “I was delivering some dope to some guy, and I saw this girl curled up in the corner of the room holding a pillow looking pretty scared. She had really long red hair like you said, but I didn’t see her face. I’ve only seen a couple redheaded girls around here before and she might have been one of them.”

“Do you know how many girls around here have kids?” Dwalin didn’t want to cross the line asking too many questions, but this was important. The boy smirked. “Not that many. Maybe about five or so. That one they just found murdered had a kid, and no one knows what happened to him.” The teen thought about that for a moment. “Huh…She was a redhead too…wasn’t she?” The teen was becoming somewhat suspicious of Dwalin. “Is that why you’re asking all these questions? Are you a cop trying to find who killed that girl?” 

Dwalin had no idea what the boy was talking about. He wasn’t given any information about that case before he came out here to the streets, so he could have honestly answer the teen he had no clue what he was talking about, though it was apparent this was news people in their circle certainly knew about, so he played along. “No! I ain’t no cop! I don't care about that girl, I told you, the girl I’m looking for was my girl and she took off with some other guy…Do you think next time you make a drop I could go with you? I want to see her for myself because if it is her, she’s coming with me!” 

~`~

When Kili arrived back home to his apartment building, he was almost shaking worried how Fili was going to receive him. When he got there, they were not at his place or Fili’s so he began knocking on doors to find one of the tenants who could tell him where Kip and Fili were. No one seemed to know where the two had gone. 

Searching in his mind for every possibility, Kili remembered Fili talking about a house he and Bard had been doing some side work at near town. He certainly didn’t want Bard involved in any of his personal affairs, but he needed to find Fili as soon as possible. 

Rummaging through one of the drawers in Fili’s kitchen, Kili was about to give up trying to find Bard’s phone number when he saw a small piece of paper with Bard’s name on it stuck to the refrigerator. Believing he had the right number, Kili called and waited for Bard to answer. The man was not too pleased to hear Kili’s voice coming from Fili’s home phone, but he gave him the address of the house. Kili wasted no time rushing out to catch a bus into town.

Across town Fili was on a ladder working in the main foyer of the house trying to install some wooden crown moldings. Kip had actually been quite a good little helper retrieving tools for him saving him much precious time getting work done. Fili chuckled to himself _‘This kid may be more help than Bard was.’_

Kip was standing at the front door looking out through the screened storm door when he thought he saw someone he knew. Excitement began to build in the tiny brunet jumping up and down. “Daddy! Daddy! It’s Daddy!” Fili dropped the piece of wood he held, and jumped off the ladder when Kip bolted from the house to chase after the boy. “Kip! Wait! Come back here!”

It all happened so fast. Fili ran faster than he ever had in his life out of that house. His heart almost stopped when he heard the car horn blaring and he saw Kip freeze in place in the middle of the street. Fili never slowed down reaching down to grab Kip, but there was no time. Instead of picking him up, he shoved him as hard as he could in a scooping motion tossing him out of harm’s way, but it was too late for Fili as the car’s tires screeched trying in vain to come to a stop. The vehicle collided with his body sending him over the hood before landing unconscious on the street pavement.

Shaken, scared, and crying, Kip picked himself up and ran to Fili shaking him. “Fili! Wake up! You promised you’d never leave me!” By now Kili was right beside them as well snatching Kip up into his protective arms kneeling beside Fili. The driver of the vehicle had already called for help, and was out of his car with them as well as many other witnesses that had begun to crowd around them.

Kili held Fili’s hand and his little one trying to be brave for them both, but broke down crying. Squeezing Kip tight looking at his beloved lying unconscious there on the ground, he felt helpless there was nothing he could do for him, but sit by his side and hope he would be alright until help arrived.


	19. Helping Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Offering help, accepting help, and forcefully helping?

It was the news Thorin had waited and hoped to hear. Fili was going to be alright though the entire right side of his body was severely bruise, he had a concussion and a broken arm. It was nothing lots of rest and time couldn’t heal. 

Kili had fallen asleep sitting in a chair with his head resting on the hospital bed next to his boyfriend. Fili’s hand was resting on Kili’s cheek, and it was the happiest moment of waking up he ever had in his life when he felt Fili’s thumb rub across his bearded jaw.

Kili sat up and held Fili’s hand looking to see if his beautiful blue eyes were open yet. The blond could barely open his eyes from the excruciating pain in his head, but he gave it his best effort to smile at his gorgeous boyfriend staying by his side though even through his own pain, he was concerned about Kili’s black eye.

“You came back…What happened to you? Is Kip okay?” Kili felt very bad thinking maybe none of this would have happened if he hadn’t left. “Of course I came back! Don’t worry about me. I had a little accident of my own while I was gone, but I’m fine. Kip is fine too because of the heroic thing you did. Thank you for saving him, Fee. I’ll never be able to repay you for that.” 

Fili would have done it all over again even knowing the outcome for himself. “I love that kid, Kee…I would do it again for him, and I would have done it for anyone…I never told you how my mother died, did I?…” He never told him, and Kili never asked assuming she passed from an illness though Fili had told him she was only forty and died unexpectedly. “She was hit by a drunk driver while she was crossing the street at the intersection by the bus stop…how ironic I would get hit by a car, huh?’

All Kili could think about now was how quickly life could be altered in the blink of an eye. In a few split second, his whole world could have been turned upside down. They were meant to be together. He had a home, he had Fili, and he had a responsibility to take care of the child placed on his doorstep. It was time he made some adult decisions to take care of things the proper way. Tauri was gone, and he needed to go the legal route with Thorin’s lawyer to be positive Kip was his son. Fili confessed his love for Kip. Feeling so sure Kip was his son, if indeed he was, they would make a great family the three of them together.

Thorin entered the cold white hospital room with a smile going straight to his son’s side. He gave a nod to Kili as he placed a firm but gentle hand on Fili’s uninjured leg. “Fili…I just talked to your doctor, and you’re going to be able to go home later today. They wanted to wait for you to wake up and stay awake for a few more hours just for observation because of your concussion, but you’re going to be okay.” 

“I’m so sore. Hurts to move at all.” Fili moaned and groaned with exhausting pain. Kili exhaled heavily with a sigh of relief hearing his boyfriend had no other serious injuries besides his concussion. He wanted to throw his arms around Fili to give him a big hug, but knowing that would hurt him more he contained himself to giving him a quick kiss. “I’ll do whatever I can to take care of you Fee.” Kili was overjoyed at the idea of caring for him, feeling this was the least he could do for him and to show his appreciation for saving Kip.

Thorin’s face fell, not wanting to ruin any sudden plans Kili may have informally made. “Kili, I’m taking Fili home with me. I’ve hired a full-time nurse to care for him until his head injury has healed, and he’s adapted to being one-handed. It won’t be for very long, and he’ll be back home with you. Of course you’re more than welcome to come stay at my home with him if you’d like.”

Fili liked the sound of that, but Kili wasn’t so sure until he remembered the reason he rushed home. “Yes, I’d like that. And I want to help care for Fili too. Is it okay if I bring Kip to stay with me?” Thorin just smiled at the young man seeing why he had stolen his son’s heart. He was so caring and full of compassion for others. “Absolutely. You and Kip will always be welcome in my home.”

Kili knew for everyone’s sake he needed to tell them the truth of what he learned while he was away searching for Tauri. “Umm, I need to tell you what I found out about Tauri.” Both men looked to him waiting to hear what he had to say, knowing Kili didn’t know Dwalin had already been sent out to find him and Tauri. “Her boyfriend killed her and…apparently the police couldn’t find him and…some people think he’s looking Kip.”

Thorin was more concerned now, and no one had heard from Dwalin since he left to know what if anything he had found. “Kili, I hope you’re not offended, but I ask my friend’s detective friend to search for you and Tauri. We haven’t heard anything from him yet.” 

Kili’s brow furrowed. He wasn’t pleased about it, but tried to be understanding. “Thank you for your help, Thorin. Fili, I’m going to go home now to check on Kip. He’s staying with Dori. I’ll be back to check on you later.” 

~`~

“What do you have there?” The fifteen year old that had become Dwalin’s shadow questioned what the large tattooed man was holding. “This would be my back up.” The teen looked puzzled at the small gun Dwalin shoved in the band of his jeans. “Back up? What’d ya mean?” Dwalin pulled a dagger from a hidden pocket on the leg of his jeans, then another from the other side. “It’s back up in case Grasper and Keeper fail to do the job.” 

The boy swallowed hard feeling a bit fearful of his newest companion. “Have you ever…?” Dwalin had the kid right where he wanted him. “Oh yeah…and I intend to get my girl back. You’re going to help me, right?” At this point, the teen felt he didn’t really have a choice in the matter. “Uh, yeah…I’m probably going back there in a day or two.”

~`~

Kili went home to spend some time with Kip, and to thank Dori for all his help watching the boy for him while he stayed with Fili at the hospital. Kip was watching something intently out the sliding glass door. “What are they doing over there?” 

Following Kip’s gaze to the empty lots next door, Kili saw a crew of people clearing the lot until it was perfectly level and nothing but dirt. “Hmm. I don’t know. Maybe they’re going to build something new there.” Someone was walking up their sidewalk. Kili frowned. Someone he wasn’t very happy to see. 

He could hear the footsteps of the man walking up the stairs to the third floor with a knock to follow. When Fili didn’t answer, the footsteps led to his door. Holding Kip on his hip, Kili opened the door. “What do you want?” Bard looked down submissively. “I need to talk to Fili. Is he here?”

“No. He’s been in an accident, and he’s in the hospital.” Kili noticed the bruise on Bard’s face. “What happened to you?” Bard certainly didn’t want to tell him Fili punched him and why, so with his quick wit noticing Kili’s black eye, he replied, “I could ask you the same thing. What happened to Fili? Is he alright?”

“He got hit by a car. He’s bruised and sore. Got a broken arm, and a concussion, but he’ll be okay soon. His dad’s taking him home to his house later today.” Bard gave a quiet sigh of relief to hear his friend was alright. “I’m sorry to hear that. Uh…so he’s not going to be able to work for a while then, huh?”

“Nope. But you know he doesn’t need to work, so that’s not important. Getting him well, is all that matters now.” Bard knew Kili didn’t know about all the special projects Fili had been working on in secret. He would respect Fili’s plans and his commitment to helping his friend. He made a decision right then and there, he would try to finish what Fili started. 

“Thanks Kili. I know you don’t like me. I wouldn’t like me either, if I were you, but I hope someday you’ll forgive me for anything I’ve done to wrong you or Fili.” The man gave him a quick grin, and patted Kip on the head. “Let me know if you or Fili need anything. See ya ‘round.” 

~`~

Thorin made sure his son was comfortable before he left for his restaurant for the evening. Fili looked over at Kili sitting next to him on his bed. “I’m good, Dad. I have all I need right here.” As long as he knew Kili was safe with him, he knew he would be able to sleep soundly again, though he was still concerned about all his secret projects that would be put on hold until he healed.

Kili and Kip quietly watched Netflix lying next to Fili who was deep in his own thoughts of all the things he needed to do, and couldn’t now being incapacitated. There were deadlines for some of the projects, and knowing he lost his only help in Bard crushed his spirits.

The next day while Kili was away, Fili made some phone calls to hire some people to put finishing touches on one project, and more calls to make sure things were progressing on another. Thorin’s lawyer, Balin stopped by with some legal documents for him to sign for another project, and while the lawyer was there, he spoke with Kili with concerns about Kip.

“Hopefully you’ll hear something from Detective Dwalin soon. You know there's always the possibility she'll be found.” Balin was kind and observing how much Kili loved this boy and the concern he had for the child’s welfare. He wanted to assure the young man everything would be alright. “I advise if he finds her, you need to have a paternity test done right away. You’ll have the results in three, four, five days tops. It is a much more accurate test if the mother is tested too.” The little guy could feel how tense Kili was becoming as he hugged the man tighter as if someone was about to pull him out of his daddy’s arms. 

“What if the test comes back…negative?” The elder lawyer smiled gently. “You want to keep this boy even if he isn’t your son, don’t you?” Kili was wary of legal people as always, and he too held Kip a little closer. “Yes. I don’t want him thrown in a foster home like I was when I lost my grandmother.”

“I don’t think you need to worry about that.” Looking at the two of them literally face to face, they were a mirror image of one another. Then Kili thought about Tauri. “What if Dwalin does find Tauri? What will happen to her? Will the court try to take Kip away from me to give him back to her?”

Balin couldn’t tell him for sure what would happen. He could only offer scenarios that still didn’t settle well with Kili. _‘No one is taking Kip away from me. Ever!’_

~`~

Bofur pulled his delivery truck up in front of the very large home located in the historical district near town. It was stately, and in its day must have been owned by someone prominent in the community for the size and appearance from the outside. The houses in this particular location each sat on an acre of land as well also giving the impression of a once wealthy area of town.

Before he began to unload his delivery, Bofur went to the door to see if someone was available to accept the goods. There was shock on both sides of the door when it opened. “Bard?” “Bofur?” They laughed about the coincidence of running into one another here. 

“I’ve been helping Fili do tons of handyman work to this place, and since he’s out of commission for a while, I thought I’d help him out to keep working on our job.” Bofur hadn’t heard about Fili’s accident until Bard gave him all the details. 

After Bard helped Bofur bring in all the beautifully designed wood moldings, he asked if it would be alright for him to walk around and check out this gorgeous home. He shook his head in wonderment. “Hey, Bard? Do you need some help here? I can come back after I get off work to help you out…for Fili.” Bard just smiled and nodded. “Sure. I’ll make sure he knows you’re helping him.”

~`~

A man in his mid-twenties cracked open the apartment door, and peeked out to see his scrawny teenaged drug dealer. “Hold on.” He shut the door to get the money he owed. As he opened the door again, the chain kept the door from opening very wide. 

Just as he stuck his hand through the crack of the door to trade off the money for the drugs the boy held, Dwalin shoved the kid out of the way and kicked open the apartment door sending the man flying backwards skidding across the floor. “Stay were you are or I _will_ fucking kill you!”

Dwalin already had one of his daggers out taunting the guy lying the floor. He lifted his t-shirt just to flash the guy his gun so he knew not to get up. The girl on the couch was screaming at the top of her lungs. He grabbed the redheaded girl by the arm and jerked her off the couch dragging her along. “She’s mine! Stay away from her!” 

Slamming the apartment door behind them, he quickly shoved the dagger back into his pocket, and ran with the girl out the building door. The teenager was already well up the street scared for his own life after witnessing what just happened. Dwalin yelled for the boy who would not slow down for a second. 

The girl was frantically trying to free herself from the large man’s grasp running alongside him, but her attempts were futile. “Stop fighting me! I’m trying to save you! Is your name Tauri?” Instantly Dwalin felt the tension in the muscles of her fragile arm release, and she stopped hitting him. 

“How do you know my name?” The detective continued to make the girl run with him trying to catch up to the teenager. “Kili’s been searching for you. I’m a detective…and I’m here to help you.”


	20. The Way I See It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili has it out with Tauri.

Already formed ideas and plans of how the rest of his life was going to go believing Tauri had died, Kili’s emotions were torn by the simple information Thorin received in a phone call. “Detective Dwalin found Tauri! Isn’t that great?” Thorin smiled believing the news would make Kili ecstatically happy. It did not. Finding her was what Kili wished for and dreaded.

Not that he wished ill-will toward Tauri, he was relieved to find out she was alive, but this changed everything. He had his life all planned out in his head that he and Fili would eventually find a place to live together, and raise Kip as their son.

What if she wanted her son back now? Kili most definitely did not want to lose Kip to someone who would just drop their son on a stranger’s doorstep, and leave him there unsure of what would or could happen to him. 

Kili carefully eased his way into Fili’s bed to snuggle next to him without causing him any discomfort. Fili welcomed his touch against his skin on the uninjured side of his body even though he was still very sore everywhere. 

“What’s wrong, Kee?” The blond didn’t even need to see his boyfriend’s face to know when he was upset. “They found Tauri…I’m happy she’s alright, but I’m ashamed of myself wishing they wouldn’t have found her at all. I didn’t want anything bad to have happened to her, but now I’m afraid.”

“Afraid? Of what? You ran out on me to find her yourself, why would not want her to be found now?” Fili's head began to hurt. Why did Kili have to be such an enigma at times? “I don’t want to lose Kip. I know he’s my son, and I want to raise him…with you.” Fili felt a sadness for Kili knowing how attached he had become to the little boy that touched the lives of everyone he met.

~`~

Kip's twenty year old mother's real name was Tauriel, though she went by Tauri. Taken to a local hospital, Tauri had been treated with dignity and compassion. After seeing and being treated by a doctor for her injuries and infections from beatings she had received from her boyfriend, she met with her appointed lawyer and gave her side of the story. Two days after being found and rescued by Detective Dwalin, it was time for her to meet with Kili for the first time in over five years.

It was a very awkward meeting as one could imagine. The two young people had only spent less than twenty-four hours together five years ago, not really knowing anything about one another other than the fact at the time, neither one had a family nor anywhere to call home. 

Kili was still baffled how she knew where he lived, considering he hadn’t lived in his apartment that long. “How did you find me?”

“When I found out I was pregnant I came back to find you, and you and your friends were gone. I left the city, but kept coming back trying to find you from time to time, and about six months ago I found you, but chose to stay at a distance because I knew you had a boyfriend, and so did I. He was good to me for a while, but then…” Her words began to drift with her thoughts.

Tauri took notice of Kili’s healing black eye. “Your boyfriend hits you like mine does.” Kili shook his head adamantly. “No. My old boyfriend did. When I went looking for you recently, he found me and did this to me. My boyfriend now is the complete opposite. Fili would never hit me or hurt me in anyway.”

The corners of her lips tried to smile for him, but faded as she gave a nod. “When things began to go bad, I went back to where I knew you lived with your boyfriend, but you were gone. Then I finally found you had moved to where you are now. I kept that in mind just in case...Where is Kip? Is he alright?” Kili didn’t want to tell her where he was. “He’s fine… _Is_ he my son?” Turning her head sharply toward him, she raised her voice. “Yes! Why would I lie about that? I wouldn’t leave my son with…” 

“A perfect stranger?” Kili couldn’t help but snort at her comment. He may have been his father, but he was a stranger to the boy when she left him. “Are you _positive_ he is mine?” It was the only thing he need affirmation about. He wanted nothing more than to know that little boy was his.

“Yes, Kili. I never…you were my first, and…I never had sex again until well after Kip was born. I’m positive Kip is your son.” Kili bit his lip remembering their night together in the cold abandon warehouse. 

_Lying under a pile of blankets trying to stay warm wasn’t working because their clothes were soaked. Even after stripping off their wet clothes, they couldn’t stay warm. Deciding to hold one another to share the warmth of their bodies, one thing led to another for the innocent teens. It was the first, and last time Kili ever had sex with a female._

His sincere and cautious eyes looked to the young mother for answers. “What were you going to do after you left him with me? Were you ever going to come back for him?”

“I seriously thought I was going to die, Kili! That’s why I brought him to you! For safety! But now that I’m free of that bastard, I want my son back.” Tauri stared at him sternly with confidence. Kili’s heart sank, but he could feel rage building inside. There was no way he was going to give Kip back to her. There was going to be a fight. 

“I can appreciate the fact that you as a mother wanted to protect your child, but the fact is you left him not knowing for sure who you left him with! It's been five years, what if I had become a drug addict or an abusive person myself? You don't know me, and you left your kid with me assuming I'd be all chill with a preschooler showing up at my door at 2a.m. calling me daddy?! What the fuck, Tauri?!" The girl shrunk his her seat knowing he had made some very valid points. 

The enraged brunet was on a roll, and wasn't quite done yet. "You know what? I'm glad you brought him to me! I got to know him, and I’ve bonded with him. I love him and he loves me! At least as long as Kip is with me I'll know he will be taken good care of! I'll make sure he's safe and given the attention and love he deserves! You are _not_ getting him back!" 

"I'm not giving him to you!" The fiery mother snapped. 

"The way I see it, you already gave him to me!" 

"Guess I’ll be seeing you in court then...”

~`~

“Nori, dude, you have to see this place! I’ve drove past those houses all my life wondering what they would be like inside, and this place is amazing! Fili doesn’t know Bard’s still working on it, and he needs help with some electrical work. Do you think you could…” Nori raised a hand. 

“I’ll do it for Fili…not Bard.” Bofur smiled and nodded. “Yes. This was a job Fili took that he was going to share the money with Bard for helping him, but I’m doing the wood work for Fili. I don’t want to be paid for it. Bard said he’s not taking any more money from Fili for this job now either.” Nori smiled and slapped his friend on the back. “Then yes! I’m in! Anything for Fili.”

“What are you boys up to?” Dori had just returned home with a few groceries. Bofur hurried to grab a bag Dori was about to drop, and carried it to the kitchen. “I was just telling Nori about the house Fili and Bard’s been doing some work at. I offered to help work on the place with Bard, for Fili since he won’t be able to for a while.”

“I told Bofur I’d help out too. I can do the electrical work.” Nori was pretty excited about helping out. Dori asked if he could see the house. Having always taken a fancy to the beautiful homes of that district, Dori had always dreamed of living in one of those houses. Once he was there, he too offered to help do anything he could. 

Before he knew it, Bard had more help than he bargained for. All of the tenants, even Óin offered to do something to complete the work Fili had started on this beautiful old home with hopes that it would be done by the time Fili would be able to come home. They figured he was undeniably going to need the money he was set to earn from this side job considering all the hospital bills he was going to be receiving, also not receiving any income from the diner now. 

They all had their share of hard times over the years, and though Fili may have not always been the most pleasant person to deal with, he was consistently one of the first ones to do something to help them out in their time of need. Just like his mother. 

“I wonder if the landlord will doing anything to help him out?” Ori wondered. Óin grinned as if he knew something they did not. “I wouldn’t worry about that, Ori. Our landlord’s a good guy, I’m sure he’ll take care of him somehow.”

~`~

Not quite two weeks had past when Kili stopped by Fili’s apartment to get everything ready for him to come home. Though Thorin’s house was perfect in every way, it wasn’t home. He would much rather be in his or Fili’s apartment, not to mention how much he really missed his neighbors.

They all missed him too. With a thousand questions about Fili, and telling Kili all about the house and the work they’ve done to help out Fili, the brunet was overwhelmed by all their generosity and thoughtfulness to help Fili out in such a way. “Guys, I don’t know what to say! Thank you all for helping Fili. He’s been so stressed out talking non-stop about all the work he still had to do, and how far behind he was on the job. He’s not going to believe it! You guys are the best!” 

“Bard did most of the work, and kept us organized.” Bofur had to give credit where credit was due. Kili’s eyes dropped, and he pursed his lips. “Really?” Bofur nodded. “Yes. He cares a lot about Fili, and would do anything for him.”

Nori couldn’t restrain himself from making a smart comment. “He cares a little too much for Fili.” Kili knew how much Bard liked Fili, but he understood they were friends too. Nori didn’t know about the brief conversation that took place between Bard and Kili the day of Fili’s accident. “It’s alright Nori. I know he means well. He didn’t have to keep working on the house, it wasn’t his job to do as it wasn’t your job to do either. I’m sure Fili will appreciate all of your help.” 

~`~

Fili was dumbfounded hearing the news that all of his tenants, and Bard had almost completed all the work on the house to help him out. “They didn’t need to do that.” There was a touch of embarrassment about the situation in Fili’s voice as if he didn’t want their help.

“It was my job. I wanted to be the one to do the work…I needed to do the work…” Kili didn’t understand why Fili seemed sad. The job was almost done, and he would be getting paid for it soon. Fili was grateful for what everyone had done, but he seemed...sad. 

Thorin knocked on Fili’s bedroom door before entering. “I have something for you.” Holding a large envelop, he handed it to Kili. Fili tried to push himself up ready to see what he had. Nervously Kili began tearing open the envelope knowing its contents held his future. 

Just shy of having an anxiety attack, Kili swallowed thickly and closed his eyes ready to pull the packet of papers out. As they sat there on the bed, Fili began to gently rub his left hand on his boyfriend’s back to calm him. “Kee…no matter what those papers say, remember we have each other, and I love you very much.” Kip crawled from the end of the bed to sit in front of Kili watching his every move as if he knew what was going on. 

The papers slid from the envelope and Kili opened his eyes to read the cover letter explaining the results of the paternity test, and a message from both lawyers concerning their hearing with Tauri. “Oh my gods…What does this mean?” Fili rested his head against Kili’s shoulder trying to pull him into a side hug also reading what Kili saw in the letter. "Thorin? Are they going to take him away from me?" 


	21. There Will Be A Silver Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the darkest days, there will eventually be light at the end of the tunnel. Waiting for the light will be the hardest part for Kili and Fili.
> 
> The tenants welcome Fili home.

_’I don’t want to go with them! I don’t know who they are!’ Lost and confused, Kili was pulled along being handed over to complete strangers being told they were going to be his foster parents. He was going to have to live with them. Scared and alone with no one he knew to discuss his dire situation was terrifying. No one cared what he wanted. He didn’t know what he wanted. All he knew was he was completely, utterly alone in this world now that his grandmother had passed away._

_All he had left were his friends, and they would no longer be a part of his life being put in this foster home far away on the other side of town. In the months to follow, life in the foster home never made him feel safe, wanted or loved. This wasn’t ‘home’ either. Kili felt as if he would never know what it felt like to be in a real ‘home’ with a real family. Being part of a family is all Kili ever dreamed of. He and another boy ran away from their foster parent, and never looked back._

“I’m sorry Kee.” Fili gave Kili a little squeeze. Thorin took the paper from Kili’s hand and read over the letter. “Kip is most definitely your son, but you will have to go to court for custody of him…The city is taking custody of Kip until a court decision has been made concerning yours and Tauri's custody rights.” 

Shutting his eyes, Kili put his face in his hands shaking his head in frustration. “This is _so_ not fair! They can’t take him away from me!” Kip crawled into Kili’s lap to cling to him knowing something was terribly wrong. “I don’t want to leave you Daddy!” 

Protectively Kili’s strong arms wrapped around his son as he kissed him on the head. “No one is taking you away from me!” Raw emotion emanated from him. He was losing control. “Do you want to go back to your mommy?” 

Fili couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Kili!” Kip began to cry. “No! I want you and Fili! I’m scared that bad man will hurt me!” Fili didn’t want to say something he might regret so he looked to his father for support. 

Thorin calmly tried to quell the situation. “Do you really think it’s fair to ask Kip such a question? You’re asking a four year old choose between his mother and father…” 

“You don’t know what it’s like! I won’t let anyone take him from me!” Kili gathered Kip up to leave the room. Thorin had a bad feeling about the way he was acting. Before Kili could make it to the bedroom door, Thorin threw an arm out to snag the desperate young father to keep him from leaving. “Don’t do it, Kili. What you’re thinking about doing could be the worst thing you could ever do. Don’t risk losing Kip forever by running away with him.” Kili knew he was being rash, and Thorin was absolutely right. He didn't want to jeopardize any chance he had in being allowed to have any custody rights to his son.

The next day a social worker came to Thorin’s home to collect Kip. Never since his childhood had Kili ever felt such a sense of loss until he watched his son being physically pulled away from him screaming and crying, reaching out for his daddy knowing there was nothing he could do but watch the woman place his child in the backseat of a car and drive away.

That evening, Fili went to his room to begin packing his bag to go back home to his apartment. Upon walking into the room, he spotted something unexpected lying on his bed. A single painful tear dripped sorely from his eye. A raggedy stuffed lion sat looking sad and lonely on the edge of the bed with a small note drawn in crayon. It was the best a four year old could do to write out his heartfelt message. The letter “I”, a heart and the letter “u”.

“Kili entered the room a few minutes later finding Fili sitting on the bed holding the tiny lion. “We’ll get him back, Kee.”

~`~

Something wonderful was happening next door to the tenants’ apartment building. It appeared that a building was not being built on those empty lots, but a small park. Gravel, grass, trees and beautiful yellow autumn mums were brought in. In the days to come, playground equipment for children had been installed. Though it had not officially opened, everyone was pleased to see something positive being done for their community. 

Most of the neighbors were standing around outside admiring the new park when Fili and Kili arrived home. It was a welcome home party of sorts as all the neighbors welcomed Fili home, wishing him well, and offering all sorts of help. He didn’t like being made a fuss over, as it embarrassed the blond, but he thanked all of them over and over again. Everything they did was above and beyond anything he could have imagined knowing they poured their hearts and soul into the work they did in his name just to help out a neighbor…a friend.

Kili gathered a few of his things to stay at Fili’s apartment to continue to taking care of him. One good thing came of Fili’s broken arm, at least in his mind, was that he needed help taking a shower and washing his hair. Kili was very careful with him, and was almost too afraid to touch him in general. It was almost teasing now. 

After dying his thick golden mane the best he could with one arm, Fili led Kili to his bed. “Kee…I’ve told you I’m fine. We can’t have sex like I want to just yet, but you _can_ touch me now.” Fili’s raven haired lover ran his fingertips over the left side of Fili’s muscular chest and tattooed left bicep sending shivers through them both. "Come here." Kili laid down next to the blond pulling onto the bed next to him to kiss him lying his hand gently on his chest. Fili couldn't take it anymore. "Kili, please touch me. I swear you're not going to hurt me. I'll let you know if something doesn't feel right, but either your hand or your lips better be wrapped around my cock in the next five seconds!" Hearing his boyfriend put it that way so demanding, Kili wasn't about to disobey. Knowing Fili, whatever he did to him, he would get in return even better.

~`~

Bofur held a beautiful ivory envelope with gold calligraphy and a golden seal up to the sliding peephole of Fili's doors so the super could see what he was talking about. "Did you get one too?" Fili nodded. "Yeah, I did, and so did Kili. What do you think it is?" They both received the same strange invitation to a special dinner. Bofur looked at the envelope again and scratched his head. "Says a limousine is coming to pick us up! Can you imagine? This has to be the work of our landlord."

After Bofur left, Fili sat on the couch next to Kili who was also staring at his invitation trying to figure it out. Noticing the sly grin on Fili face, Kili had an inkling. "Fili? Are you up to something?" The blond shrugged his good shoulder, and held up his envelope. "I got one too..."


	22. Life is Good No Matter What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili reflects on his life as their court date arrives.

The date of the invitation was set just over two weeks away, and gave the tenants something to buzz about. Wondering who sent such an elaborate invite, and where they would be going was up to speculation. Kili tried his best to get Fili to tell him what the invitations were all about assuming he was the one who sent them, but the landlord would not give up any secrets if he had any to give.

Fili’s arm was healing nicely. Luckily for him it wasn’t a bad break, and his doctor thought his cast would be off right about the time of their invited dinner. He was looking forward to that evening, already making plans on seeing if he could pay the limo driver for a few extra hours after the dinner to take Kili for a ride knowing he would be feeling much better and almost whole again.

As the days passed, Kili waited for another important date. Finally the information came letting him know when and where to be for court. Though he agreed with Dori that a church was just a building, Kili found his way into one for the first time since his grandmother passed away. He wasn’t sure why he was there, but something called him there. 

Awkwardly sitting in the very last pew of the small church, he looked around hoping no one else was there. After a few moments of just sitting there silently, for the first time in a long time, maybe for the first time ever, he felt at peace about himself and his life. No one spoke to him, he had no real thoughts of anything, said no prayers, just a quiet moment of solitude was all he needed for clarity. 

Life had finally taken a turn in his favor. He had a good job and his own home for the first time ever. He was in love with someone who truly loved him back. He had a lot of new friends, good people surrounding and supporting him, and best of all now he had Kip. 

No matter what the courts would decide for his future with Kip, he felt he would still be in the boy’s life, and that was all he could ask for. It didn’t matter if Kip was living with him full time or not, as long as he got to be with him at all was good enough for him. Life had been so cruel to him, but through the darkness there was light. 

Fili didn't have to follow Kili into a church to find his own clarity. Sitting on his apartment balcony smoking the first cigarette he's had in weeks, he began to reflect on his life and where it might be going. _"I hope you're proud of me, Mom.'_

~`~

Court day. In the lobby of the courthouse, the two young parents kept their distance only glancing over at one another from time-to-time trying to read one another. Balin took Kili outside to talk in private for a moment, while Fili found an opportune time to speak alone with Tauriel. 

At first the girl tried to walk away from him, but gave in to listen to what Kili’s partner had to say. “I know you don’t want to lose Kip, but don’t you want the best for your son?”

With fire in her green eyes, the redheaded mother shot back at Fili. “Of course I do! Just because you’re filthy rich doesn’t give you the right to think you can give my son a better life than I can!” Taken aback by the comment, Fili felt almost attacked. He wasn’t the one on trial here. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I know who you are. I know who your father is too. My lawyer has done his job thoroughly. I don’t know what you’re up to, but just because you have money doesn’t mean Kili’s going to win this!” Long crimson hair smacked the blond in the face as she turned swiftly walking away from him holding her head high with confidence.

Shocked and speechless at first Fili stood there for a moment before retorting, “Those are pretty high and mighty words for someone who dumped their kid in the middle of the night because they made bad decisions to live with a man they thought was going to kill them!” Stopping dead in her tracks, she couldn’t look at Fili knowing he was right though she was clinging to what hope she may have left. 

“You’re right Tauri. It’s not about money. It’s about making sure Kip is being well cared for. Keeping him safe. You don’t deserve to live like that either.” Fili’s tone lightened as he calmly approached the girl. “Could we talk for a few minutes without arguing…please?”

~`~

It was the moment of truth. Balin stood beside Kili nervously fidgeting with his tie waiting to hear what the judge had to say. This was the moment he had been waiting for with much apprehension. All he could hope for was he would have some sort of custody rights to be allowed in his son's life. His thoughts and feelings had come full circle from wanting full custody to hoping he could have shared custody with Tauri. Right now all he wanted was to get this over with so within hours his boy would be in his arms again, even if it was only for a moment before leaving with his mother. 

Thorin and Fili sat in the small court room in a row of seats directly behind Balin and Kili. Listening closely to every word the judge said, Kili began to not hear anything feeling he was doomed. Things were not looking good for Tauriel either the way the judge spoke to both of them, but then clear as day he heard the judge say, “Kilian Oaks… the courts have decided…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a short chapter, but the next chapter is most likely going to be long as things begin to wrap up. Thank you everyone for continuing to come back to read my chapter updates :) Your kudos and comments are much appreciated and have kept me going!


	23. Are We Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tenants take the limo ride to their dinner destination where secrets are revealed and invitations extended.

**Three weeks later…**

It was almost time for the limousine to arrive. All the tenants were standing around outside dressed in their best attire chatting amongst themselves waiting anxiously. Everyone was still discussing possibilities of where they were going, and what this was all about.

Kili reached over to adjust Fili’s tie and grinned. “Why won’t you tell me what’s going on?” “I told you, I’m not sure what’s going on either. We’ll have to wait and see together.” The blond’s dimples began to show with his smile. “Umm hmm…you’ve been gone all day, I know you’re up to something. Come on, tell me!” Fili took one of Kili’s hands away from fixing his tie to press a kiss into his palm before holding his hand against his own cheek. “No.”

“You’re going to find out like everyone else.” With his hand holding Fili’s face, he pulled him into a sensual kiss trying to seduce him. “So you admit it, you do know what’s going on…Come on, Fili…I’ll do whatever you want me to if you tell me right now…” 

The landlord was falling under the brunet’s spell, but it didn’t last long enough. Fili kissed him back. “You’ll do whatever I tell you to do anyway…Nope.” Then he backed away with a sassy grin. “Sorry! Besides, the limo will be here any minute now. I’ll take care of you later.” Fili brushed his hands across his suit then walked toward the others gathered along with sidewalk. “Hey Bombur!”

Kili shook his head watching his boyfriend flit around like a social butterfly speaking with everyone briefly. It was the best mood Fili had ever been in as long as he’d ever known him, smiling like the Cheshire cat. Ori stood next to his best friend watching their blond building super chatting it up with Bifur and Bofur now. 

“It’s because of you, ya know.” Kili’s eyebrow arched wondering what his friend meant. “What’s because of me?” Pointing toward Fili, Ori look at him with a tiny grin. “Fili. I told you when you moved here, he had begun to change.”

With a shy grin, the brunet looked down. “I mean it Kili. He really loves you. I can see it in the way he looks at you. I haven’t seen him this happy since…well, since Frerin. You’re what he’s been missing.” Then their eyes met across the way as Kili’s gaze set upon his handsome man who just happened to be watching him as well. “And Fili has made me very happy. I love him more than I ever thought it possible to love another person.”

~`~

As the limousine pulls into the driveway of a very familiar house that seemed to have ever light in the house on, the tenants all believe they understood what’s going on now. It was quite obvious the owner of this old three-story historical mansion wanted to thank them for all for completing the work on the house so quickly.

With everyone seated around inside the black limo with dark tinted windows, there was one tenant that was becoming very nervous about this invitation. Kili could feel tiny beads of sweat forming on Fili’s palm as he held his hand. “Are you alright?” The blond nodded and took a deep breath taking the lead to help everyone out of the limo, and lead them up the front steps onto the expansive full covered front porch to the beautiful wood and stained glass front door. 

Dori took the lead being the first to greet the man who answered the door. He must be the new owner, all of them concluded as they each took turns entering the home introducing themselves to the man. At last as the group had dwindled down to Bifur, Bofur and Bombur just ahead of Fili and Kili. As Bombur stepped aside, Kili stepped inside next to greet the presumed homeowner.

“Thorin?” Everyone quieted a bit to look at Kili, and wonder if, and or how did their youngest member know this man. Thorin raised an eyebrow, and Fili gave him a little nudge to move on. He greet his father as if he knew him as the homeowner he had been working for.

Fili continued to play as if he didn’t know what was going on even though he was the master of this event. He was very satisfied and happy about his idea, but he was very nervous about the outcome of this evening on several different levels.

His plans were not simple, and it took a lot of work to get to this point in time. The soon to be twenty-seven year old was about to attempt to carefully carryout his well-orchestrated plan that he had been working on for months.

It had been weeks since the tenants last saw the house. They had not seen the house become a home until now with all the finishing touches of carpets, rugs, furniture and decorations. The group was led into the very large dining area that sat between the kitchen and a great room that boasted a huge stone fireplace that was lit on this chilly early autumn evening. The home was remodeled and decorated in a way to combine the old Victorian feel of the home with comfortable furnishing and some contemporary amenities. It just worked well together, it felt like a cozy home. 

The group was asked to take a seat at the table that was large enough to seat fourteen people though there were only nine of them. The table was set with gorgeous crystal water goblets, silverware and fine linens. 

Thorin stood at the table to speak only for a moment before taking his seat turning the evening over to his son. “I’m sure you’re all wondering why you are here. Maybe you think it is because of the work you put into fixing up this house. You are partly correct in thinking so, but I’ll let Fili take it from here.” 

Fili stood up gathering their attention. “Before the homeowner speaks, I personally want to thank each and every one of you for all the support you gave me after my accident. This house had become a project of mine months ago, and would have never been done this quickly if you hadn’t helped Bard. He’s running a little late, but he will be here soon.”

Fili looked at Kili nervously watching him knowing what he was about to reveal about himself. “I’ve known all of you for almost eight years. It was because of my mother I had the privilege of getting to know all of you. It was because of my mother, I stayed living in the apartment building after she passed away from her untimely accident.” Thorin’s sapphire blues met with his son’s eyes giving him a nod, then looking down to listen to Fili continue.

“My mother…loved you guys.” The blond looked at Oin as the older man gave him a secretive wink. “She told me, Oin reminded her of her father. I agreed, he did remind me of my granddad I lost many years ago back in New Zealand.” With a trembling hand, Fili picked up his glass of water to take a drink.

“I know I haven’t always been the most pleasant person to be around, and I’m sorry for that. I was just a kid when I was forced to move here, and wasn’t prepared for all the life lessons I was about to receive.” Placing a hand on Kili’s shoulder to calm himself, he was ready to spill his story. “I was about to move away again when Frerin died, but someone very special moved into our building.” 

Kili turned his eyes away shyly looking toward the table. “It was because of Kili, I realized what I had here living with you all. We weren’t just neighbors…we are family. It was because of Kili’s dream to have a family, I got an idea. After speaking with someone very close to me, he agreed this would be a wonderful thing, and together we made my plans come together.”

“Guys…I’m not who you think I am. I am your landlord.” Óin pushed his way up to stand next to the boy with his arm around him giving him a side hug as a show of support and comfort. “He speaks the truth. His mother was our landlady before she passed and Fili took over.” 

Fili bit his lower lip awaiting the responses to what Oin was about to say. “I bought this house…for all of us...” One more stunned than the other, the room went silent. All eyes were fixed on Oin and Fili. Everyone was in complete and utter shock. “…with the money Fili’s mother in trusted me with to use to do good for us all someday when the time was right.”

“She loved her son more than life itself. However, with Fili being such an impetuous youth, she didn’t trust him with her business and wealth. In her will she left me in charge of everything in case something happened to her before she ever decided to give everything to Fili. Unfortunately, she never got to see what a fine, decent young man her son would become." 

The young man got a tear in his eye looking at Óin with much heartfelt respect and gratitude. "You worked hard to show your mother what you could do. You were and still are a determine pup, aren’t you?” With a laugh, Fili hugged Óin before the elderly man took his seat. 

“So yeah, guys. This house belongs to all of us, if you want to call this place home. I’m not forcing anyone to live here, but I’m hoping you’ll all say yes. I hate to tell you I am forcing you out of the apartment building, but I already have plans for it. If you don't want to live here, I recently bought a new apartment building not far from here in this part of town that you are welcome to live in at the same rent you were paying before. I made sure remodeling this place that you all would still have your own living quarters, but the idea was that we could have a place like this kitchen, dining room and great room where we could all gather together. I’ll take you on a tour after dinner so you can see for yourself what I had in mind, and what this place has to offer you.” 

The front door opened, and a little redheaded young lady, and a tall brunet man walked in behind the exuberant little boy. “Daddy!” Kip ran straight into Kili’s open arms being snatched up into a bear hug by his adoring father. “Kip! I've missed you so much! I love you!” Fili left the table to shake hands with Bard, and gave Tauri a friendly hug greeting her as well. 

Kili held Kip greeting them both with a smile. “Thank you for everything, Bard.” There was a glint in Kili’s dark eyes as he looked soulfully into Tauri's green eyes. “Hi…” They both smiled kindly toward one another. “Hi…he certainly missed you. All he talked about all day was how much he couldn’t wait to see you tonight.” Tauri said rubbing her hand on her son’s back gently. 

“I missed him too. This week apart has been hard on me too.” Kili wanted to stay in this moment holding Kip against his chest forever. Then he asked his son, “Do you want to live here? In this house with everyone?” Holding his little lion between himself and Kili, Kip looked around at the room full of everyone he knew a bit shyly, but answered loudly, “Yes!” He looked past Kili and reached for Fili. “I want to live with Fili.”

What was it about that kid that could turn such a strong young man to mush in a heartbeat? Fili let Kip jump into his arms. “I missed you, squirt.” The shabby little lion roared in the blond’s face. “We missed you too…I love you, Fee.”

Thorin stood and invited his newest guests to take a seat. “Dinner will be served in a moment.” After the two hired servers brought out the five course formal dinner, Thorin had another surprise to reveal about Fili. “I hope you all enjoyed your meal this evening. For those of you who do not know who I am, you may have thought I was just here to help with dinner, but I am the owner of the Shire Inn, and I am Fili’s father.” More stunned looks and gasps were heard about the table of guest.

“And though my son may never be personable enough to be a waiter, he’s quite a chef. He made this five course dinner you all have enjoyed this evening. He just recently completed culinary school, and I’m opening a new restaurant for him to be my head chef there.” Looking around the room, Thorin’s sparkling blue eyes landed on Tauri. 

“I already have hired my head waitress, and Bombur, if you’re interested, Fili’s going to need more help as busy as his kitchen’s going to be.” Bombur straightened in his seat proudly. “I’d be honored to work with Fili in such a fine setting, Sir!” 

Fili, Thorin and Bard took everyone for a tour of the three story, ten bedroom house, and the grounds to show them everything completed, and all the details Fili made sure to incorporate into the home complying with the wishes and dreams of his tenants. 

Ori’s small library with a comfy chair for curling up with his tea and a good book. Doris’ tea room off the sunroom on the back of the house with a special area for his interior design works. A building at the back of the lot where one side was a garage for Nori filled with tools, and the other side a wood working shop for Bifur and Bofur with everything they would need for their craft. Óin and Bombur were granted their own large comfy lounge chairs and big screen televisions in their rooms. Bombur was also granted the extra-large refrigerator as well as all the kitchen appliances he and Fili could share to make dinners for them all.

Fili and Kili’s bedroom was furnished with a large custom-made bed with their own personal hot tub in their room. Even Kip would have his own bedroom connected to theirs with a huge play area filled with toys, and a creative table for drawing, coloring and crafts. 

Once everyone was gather together again, Fili made one last statement. “Guys, I know this is a lot to take in, but I’m ready to make a change in my life. I’m asking you now, but you do not need to answer me any time soon about what you may or may not like to do. I already have plans for our apartment building once we’re all moved out. As you know, a new park was built next door to our building. Tomorrow the park will be dedicated and opened to the public...I worked with the city to build that park for the children of our neighborhood. They need a safe place to play instead of running in the streets and playing on the hot concrete sidewalks.”

“I also thought about the teens of our neighborhood that have nowhere to go, but to run the streets. I wanted to give them a place to go hang out, as well as a place to go take some fun classes. I’m going to turn our building into a community building with a few classrooms and a gym.” Kili squeezed Fili’s hand looking so proud of his boyfriend. 

Feeling overwhelmed himself thinking about all the work he had done, and what was left to do, Fili spoke honestly. “I’m not gonna lie. I’m so done. I’m exhausted mentally, physically, and emotionally, I’m taking Kili to New Zealand on holiday next week. I need to get away for a while, and it’ll give you all time to think about what you want to do. You can tell me what you decide when we get back.”

~`~

Kili and Tauri stood on the third floor balcony of this huge home overlooking the pool and woods behind the lot. “I wasn’t sure I was going to be okay with our situation, but I understand and I’m thankful for everything you and Fili have done, Kili.” 

The brunet took her into his arms, and told her as sincerely as he had ever been. “I won’t keep Kip from you. I promised you the day the judge granted me temporary full custody, I would do what I felt was best for our son, because he needs his mother too.” 

The grateful mother gave Kili a tight hug. “I admit I was nervous living with him at first, but Bard has been a perfect gentleman and has helped me so much. I promise I’m doing whatever I can to get my life together like the court wanted. I’m hoping when I start this job at Thorin’s restaurant, life will continue to get better for me.”

“I believe in you, Tauri. You have tried to be a good mother to Kip. You raised him from an infant on the streets. It’s obvious you did something right by the way he carries himself. He’s healthy, intelligent, filled with love and kindness for everyone.” The redhead blushed as they let go of one another. “Thank you, but I think he comes by a lot of _that_ naturally from his father.”

~`~

Fili couldn’t believe this evening’s events had come together so beautifully. Speaking of beautiful, he caught Kili’s sexy dark eyes watching him in the dim lighting of the limo. Eventually he shifted himself to slide closer to his man. 

Kili looked at his gorgeous blond boyfriend believing he must be an angel in disguise. Leaning over both of them naturally tipped their head bringing their lips together. Fili worked the buttons of Kili’s suit jacket as Kili worked to loosen Fili’s tie. 

The limo stereo system played some of their favorite make out music, as sounds of buttons and zippers and the rustle of discarded clothing also filled the air. Fili breathed in Kili’s scent with a moan kissing down his neck. Kili’s long fingers tangled into Fili’s soft think mane as the blond’s lips descended south. Kili couldn’t wait to switch positions to get Fili beneath him again. It had been so long since he got to take his man the way he wanted to, and they were both going to indulge in pleasuring one another enjoying every minute of every sound, and every touch until both of their desires were completely sated.

It was a long ride all around the entire city out to the beach and back home to their apartment building. Kili felt like the male version of Cinderella. Such a magical night had come to an end with the elegant limo driving away leaving them standing there in one another's arms on the sidewalk before a rundown old building. Once inside his own apartment, the brunet looked around at his simple, humble furnishing. “Kee, it's up to you. It doesn’t matter to me what our surroundings are like. We are home, as long as we are _together_.”


	24. We Are Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the park dedication, Fili tell Kili the details of Frerin's death explaining why he was such a jerk to everyone when they met. The 'Family' spends Christmas together, and Fili and Kili reflect on how crossing paths with one another changed their lives for the good of all.

The following day, Fili was joined by some city leaders for the dedication and opening of the small park built next door to their apartment building. The park would forever be known as Frerin Park with a modest plaque. _“Dedicated in memory of Frerin for his love of helping others.”_

Kili let Kip down so he could go run and play with the other kids as he stood somberly with his arm around Fili staring at the plaque. “I never told you the whole story about Frerin’s death. No one knows the facts behind his murder except for me, the police, and the court jury.”

“You don’t have to tell me, Fee.” Fili shook his head. “No, I need to tell you. I want you to know why I was such a jerk when you first met me.”

“Frerin’s only job was working at that bar you worked at. During the day he volunteered at a soup kitchen and any other volunteer work he could do. Every now and then, he’d buy toys from the thrift store to give the kids in our neighborhood. He befriended a homeless man that lived in the alley next to the bar. Eventually he began sneaking a bottle of beer or two to the man, and occasionally shared some of his tip money with him.” Fili’s words drifted as his gaze wandered off as if he was there on the sidewalk with Frerin dying in his arms all over again. 

“The night I didn’t go with him, Frerin didn’t have anything to give the man…the man was drunk and angry…so he stabbed him to death…the man he gave and gave to. A man he owed nothing to, but gave him what little he could spare to that man, and the greed of that man killed the love of my life because he didn’t _give_ him what he wanted. The man never asked Frerin for anything the first time Frerin gave him money. Frerin gave him money out of the goodness of his heart. Then the man started asking for it, and eventually demanded it…”

Kili squeezed Fili’s hand holding his. “I was bitter, and thought fuck everybody. Every man for himself. I never wanted to help anyone or do anything nice for anyone ever again. I thought helping people doesn’t teach them to do for themselves…gods was I wrong…”

“I was so angry with the world. I was in so much pain losing the one person I loved so much that loved me more than himself…I was ready leave this town, and never look back, but…I stayed. I learned and I saw through you, and everyone around me how much kindness there really is left in the world. Just because one person did an unspeakable thing, doesn’t make everyone who’s homeless or down on their luck a bad person.” 

“Everyone deserves help when they need it. Frerin would’ve been so disappointed in me to know how I felt after what happened.” Fili looked away from the plaque toward the sky. “Mom probably wasn’t too happy with my actions either, but I understand now and I wish I could do even more.” 

Fili looked out over the playground watching the children play. The twin girls he passed on the sidewalk almost daily waved to him, and he waved back with a smile. Kili gave him a hug. “I still can’t believe everything you’ve done for everyone. I’m sure Frerin and your mother are very proud of you right now.”

“Thanks, Kee. I don’t know about you, but I’m certainly ready to catch our plane to New Zealand. I’m ready to get away for a while. Just you, me, and Kip. No work, no worries. I promise we’re going to have a great time!” Kip ran up to the two watching him, and invited them to come play with him before they had to leave.

~`~

Overlooking the harbor staring at the colorful city lights, Fili curiously asked, “Have you decided?” Kili’s brow furrowed. “About what?” Fili thought he knew the answer, but needed to hear it. “About the house? Do you want to live there? All of us together? You never really told me if you were okay with it.”

His brunet lover’s smile said it all. “I can’t wait to start our new life together in that house, Fee! But what if I would’ve said no?” Fili cleared his throat and snorted. “I never thought you would, so I really didn’t have a backup plan for us. You always said you wanted a big family, and well…” 

Kili laughed letting his boyfriend off the hook. “You were right all along, but like you said the other night. We are home as long as we’re together. I love you, Fee. I do hope everyone agrees to live together with us.” Fili sighed and leaned against Kili’s shoulder. “I hope so too. Guess we’ll find out when we get back.”

~`~

“Merry Christmas Daddy! Merry Christmas Fili! I’m ready to see what Santa brought us!” Kip bounced on their bed with all the excitement his little body could hold. Of course no one wanted to keep him waiting any longer than he needed to.

By the time Fili and Kili had followed their boy into the hallway, they were greeted by Dori and Ori coming out of their rooms. Everyone gathered around the large dining table when they saw Bombur had been up even before Kip to prepare a breakfast feast them all. “Bombur, I would have helped you, why didn’t you tell me you were going to do this?”

Bombur waved a hand at Fili. “Nope. This is from me.” Fili smiled and graciously accepted his delicious smelling breakfast. Kip scurried into a chair between his daddy and Fili. “Can I say grace?” Everyone quieted, and looked at the boy. Dori smiled and gave him a nod. “Mr. Dori taught me how. He said I didn’t need to go to church to be thankful for what I have.”

After breakfast, no one wanted to keep Kip waiting any longer so off to the great room they went to gather around. Kili put a Santa hat on Fili. “What’s this for?” The brunet shook his head. “You ARE Santa, more than you know!” Just as everyone was about to begin tearing into beautifully wrapped gifts, they had visitors. Thorin, Bard and Tauri arrived just in time to join in the ‘family’s’ festivities. 

A few hours later, when things had calmed down a little, Bard took a private walk with Kili into the sunroom away from everyone. “Are you alright with this?” The younger nodded, and shook hands with his former nemesis. “I’m more than alright with this. I think it’s great, and it’s going to be good for everyone.”

When the two returned to the great room, Kili gathered everyone’s attention to let Bard have his moment. “Tauri, could you come over here for a moment please?” The redhead passed her son off to Ori sitting next to her and stood before Bard. 

“I have a very important question I need to ask you.” The tall brunet got down on one knee, and held out a small ring box and opened its lid. “Tauri, will you marry me?” The young woman gasped completely stunned at Bard’s marriage proposal. 

She looked to Kili who sat there grinning and nodding his head. Putting her hands together against her lips, tears came to her eyes, and she nodded as she was answering, “Yes! Yes!” Bard took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger before the newly engaged couple kissed. Everyone clapped and cheered for them. 

Kip jumped up and down clapping too, though he really didn’t know what was going on. Hopping into Kili lap he asked, “Why is everyone so happy?” Kip’s father explained to him that his mommy was going to marry Bard, and Kip would have a step-daddy. “Like Fili? Are you and Fili getting married?” 

Fili looked at Kili, and the two laughed. “No. Just like you don’t need to go to church to have faith, we don’t need to get married to know we are bonded together forever. That’s how much we love one another.” Fili nodded in agreement to Kili’s comment. “I love your daddy more than anyone else in the world…except maybe you!” 

~`~

It was almost midnight, and everyone had gone home or to their rooms for the night except for Fili and Kili. The Christmas tree lights gave the room a soft glow as the two snuggled closer together. Knowing they were all alone, they laid on a plush rug with a couple blankets in front of the fire lit in the stone fireplace enjoying some wine. 

“I keep waiting to wake up. It’s like you took my dreams, and made them come to life.” Kili reflected on a lifetime of cold lonely Christmas’s he’d lived through. One in particular stood out for him. 

_’Why are you sitting out here all alone crying?’ The sweet teen-aged girl stopped to find out why six-year old Kili was crying on Christmas Day. ‘Santa didn’t bring me anything, and Mommy didn’t have enough money to buy me anything either.’ The kind, quick-thinking young girl handed Kili the stuffed animal she held in her hands that she had just received from her best friend. ‘Here. This is for you. Santa gave it to me by accident, and he wanted me to find you and give it to you.’ Little Kili’s eyes brightened holding the fuzzy toy close. ‘Really? Thank you so much for finding me!’_

“Fee, I couldn’t image what my life would’ve been like if I hadn’t moved into your apartment building. You’ve changed not only my life, but so many others around us!” Kili couldn’t have been any happier than he was at this very moment lying in Fili’s arms.

Fili pressed a kiss into Kili’s hair. “I’m glad you chose my building to move into! I really meant it when I said it was because of you I stayed. Everything I did, I did for you, and because of you. You complete me, Kili.” Turning his face toward him, he gave him a tender yet sensual kiss anticipating more. “Crossing paths with you was the best thing that ever happened to me.”

It was so true for them both, as with all of them. With all of us. Every person we cross paths with touches our lives in some way. Holding a door or an elevator for someone, giving up your seat on a bus or train, giving someone a simple compliment, handing someone a flower when they seem down, buying someone a cup of coffee. You never know when that one random act of kindness may change that person’s life for a moment in time or a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a special thanks to tigrislilium, Gaaladrieel, crazy_ideas056, Betzalee & L_The_other_consulting_detective for your comments! Side note to "L", sorry I didn't go all out on the couch scene like I wanted to, but the story was rated M ;) Feel free to write that into your stories, I'll be watching for it!  
> In addition to the comments, I can't thank everyone enough for all the kudos! Everyone's support really did keep me excited about updating every chapter! ^.^


End file.
